A Magpie's Jewel
by across-the-sun
Summary: Her cheeks flushed as he lifted her chin to lock eyes with her. 'J-James' 'Shh, don't worry. Nothing is going to hurt you. Not anymore.' he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and she smiled. It was only a few years ago when she was calling him pompous, but now look at them. Together at last. Norrington/OC !ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write a Pirates of The Caribbean fanfic, and I love Jack/OC and Norry/OC so I have decided to write one for each. I'm starting with Norry/OC and then I will write a Jack/OC later. **

**Hope that didn't confuse anyone…**

**Just a warning, I'm British so if you see words you don't recognise, like trousers for example, they are British words, trousers is the same as 'pants'…but pants in Britain is underwear….now I'm starting to confuse myself…**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled enough! Hope you enjoy this story and constructive criticism is welcome! No flames! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to Walt Disney not me. My OC however is mine. Thank you!**

I snapped my book shut and placed it beside me on the bench. I wasn't totally frustrated, just annoyed at the fact that Evangeline had once again interrupted my reading to summon me on behalf of my father.

'I'm sorry Miss, but your father insists.' she pressed, trying not to seem too instructive.

I huffed quietly.

'Its fine Evangeline, I understand, I just do so wish he wouldn't insist on being so terribly demanding all the time.'

She simply nodded; knowing it was not her place to agree nor disagree with my comment, and left for the house.

I rose from the bench and lifted the book into my arms once again, turning to leave I noticed Henry, the groundskeeper, on his knees and planting some new shrubs.

'Henry!' I called, lifting my dress off of the lawn and making my way over to the old man. 'I am curious as to what is being planted this year.' I continued.

'Good afternoon Miss Hansford.' Henry stood up from the flowerbed and brushed his hands of soil, smiling his usual gentle smile. 'This year your father had requested Hydrangeas as always, and a new breed of Rose sent from England I believe, tricky ones to care for though.' he frowned in thought. Hydrangeas were my mother's favourite flower and ever since she passed, father had instructed Henry to have them in the gardens every year.

'Not to worry, I'm sure you'll do a fine job.' I reassured him. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have been _summoned_.' I accented the last word in disgust as I turned and made my way to the house.

As I strode through the kitchen I could see Katherine, the cook, kneading some dough. She was a plump, rosy-cheeked lady with a jolly personality and smile that made her eyes squint. I remember when I was younger, I asked her why her eyes disappeared whenever she smiled or laughed. Luckily, she just chuckled and patted my head with her floury hand, leaving me confused as to why she never asnwered. Thinking about it now made me smile at how idiotic I was.

'Good afternoon Katherine.' I nodded at her as I passed through the kitchen, I didn't give her time to reply as I feared my father would already be growing impatient.

As I neared the living room I could hear my father's rumbling voice.

'Where is she? This is an important matter and she would rather read?'

'I'll have you know Father, I did used to attend every _summon _as soon as it was arranged in fear of them being important.' I entered the room and sat across from him in a tall armchair. 'But past experience has taught me to never assume, so I no longer do.' I nodded and leant forward to place my book on the table.

'You know better than to talk back to me Elmira, this is an important '_summon' _as you put it.' he frowned at me before pushing a cup of tea on a saucer across the table in my direction. I leant forward again to receive it at started to add milk and sugar as my father continued.

'There is a ceremony tomorrow for Lieutenant Norrington and I insist that you and your sister attend it. I know we aren't the wealthiest family in Port Royale but neither are we the poorest, I intend to have words with Governor Swann about business and hopefully it will gain me a further audience with him to discuss the matter in more depth.' he said plainly.

'May I enquire as to what you will gain from it?' I tried to hide the bored sigh that escaped my lips as I spoke. I'd heard all about Lieutenant James Norrington and from what I'd heard, he was a dull character who cared for nothing but his work, although I _also _heard, from listening in on the maids, that he was a 'handsome gentleman, that any woman would dream of marrying'. I hadn't met him myself so to make a judgement on him would have been both rude and improper.

My father's voice cut through my thoughts.

'I also intend for you to marry soon Elmira. You are at the suitable age in both body and mind to be wife, and I will see to it that you gain a potential husband at this ceremony.'

He said it so matter-of-factly that it couldn't be mistaken for a joke, unfortunately. I almost spat out my mouthful of tea in shock. Me? Marrying? I honestly didn't know whether it was excitement or dread that had settled itself in my stomach…nope, it was definitely dread.

'Father! You cannot _force _me to marry! I will marry when and to whom I choose. I will not attend this ceremony as a…as a multi-interview process for husbands!' I snapped. I put my cup back on the table and picked up my book once again.

'And I will most certainly not allow '_potential suitors',' _I used the same tactic he had used just moments before. 'to be put in that conceivable humiliating position.' I said coldly and left the room.

I stalked back through the kitchen, ignoring Katherine's greeting and out into the gardens once again. This time, I walked straight past the bench, straight past Henry and out towards the very back of the garden where I found an alcove made of hedge with a rock in the centre. I sat on the rock, huffed in annoyance, and opened my book to read.

**Hope this was ok! Glad you read it! Please let me know if it is worth continuing. If not then I won't, your opinions matter after all. I will upload one more chapter to help move the story along a little, but after that i will leave the decision to you! :) **

**Again, thank you for reading the first chapter of A Magpie's Jewel and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. This is the next chapter of A Magpie's Jewel. Hope you enjoyed the last one even though it was short… **

**Thank you for deciding to read on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)**

'I really don't see what all the fuss is about.' I sighed as Evangeline sorted through my wardrobe to find a suitable dress for the ceremony. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, braiding and un-braiding my blonde hair. I had always hated my hair, it was dull and boring, it just hung loosely over my shoulders when it was down, not even a single curl or wave. Miss Swann however, her hair was magnificent, always tied up neatly atop her head, well I suppose it should have been seeing as she was the Governor's daughter…

'But its Lieutenant Norrington's ceremony Miss, he is to become a Commodore you know.' Evangeline pulled out a deep red dress with gold piping down the bodice. It was one of my favourite dresses and I was sure she had decided on that one just to make me happier for the special occasion.

'Yes, I know, you see the thing is I've never _met _Lieutenant Norrington, it just proves how barbaric these events are, inviting people you've never met just to gain some public honour.' I knew Evangeline could not agree with me, that's why I usually talked to my sister about matters such as this. 'Where's Lydia?' I asked the brunette maid.

'I can't say Miss, but I suppose she's getting ready herself right now.' she nodded for me to stand up and I walked behind the dressing screen.

Moments later I walked out again wearing the dress and admired myself in the full length mirror on the wall. The dress hug my figure nicely and didn't show any chest at all, of course, showing even the slightest bit of skin above the waist, excluding arms and neck, at a ceremony such as this would be frowned upon greatly. I didn't mind, I wasn't one for revealing outfits anyway.

'You look beautiful Miss, I'm sure your father will be proud.' I saw Evangeline smile in the reflection in the mirror and returned the smile.

'Thank you Evangeline.' I replied.

**~xxx~**

'You look absolutely stunning girls.' Father complimented as I descended the stairs with Lydia following shortly behind me.

'Thank you father, but I don't really like this hat…' Lydia reached to remove it but thought better of it and let her hand drop to her side again.

Lydia was my younger sister. She was intelligent and beautiful, which is more than I can say for myself, but of course being the modest thing she is she'd protest. She's not a quiet girl, but she's not rudely loud either. A lot of people say we are too alike to be sisters which I've never understood.

'Your carriage is waiting Sir.' the butler, Jeremiah, spoke and I realised we had already made it to the front door.

'Thank you Jeremiah, after you girls.' Father gestured for us to leave first and we made our way down the front path and into the small carriage awaiting us.

'Now I want to talk to you both,' Father began as the carriage started to make its way towards Fort Charles. 'I need you both to occupy yourselves during the ceremony, I will be busy speaking with the Governor and I wish you both would socialise a little more. You see, Elmira is at the suitable marrying age now, and so soon will you be my dear Lydia.' he finished and looked at us hopefully, This man was infuriating! Why did he have to be so demanding? I decided it would be best to simply do as I was told and not press the matter, the last thing I wanted was to be scolded at the ceremony.

'As you wish Father.' I said quietly and continued to stair out of the window. From where I was, I could just make out the ocean in the distance. I don't know why, but I had always been fascinated by the sea. The way the waves lapped up against the shore, the magnificent beauty of the horizon, the endless inspiration it gave me. I've always wanted to sail someday, although I know deep down that that is highly unlikely.

The carriage jolted to a stop and I realised we had arrived. I took a deep breath, I never was good at public events like this, there were too many opportunities to be frowned upon. After all, we weren't the richest family in Port Royale.

**~xxx~**

Everyone were stood in rows. Endless rows of people lined up with two lines of Redcoats down the middle. Suddenly, the Redcoats parted and lifted there bayonets high in the air forming a long arch of towering weapons. A man appeared from the end of the two rows of navy men and started to briskly walk down the centre of them. This, I assumed, (for I had no other option) was the Lieutenant himself. From where I was stood, I could see his face clearly, but I was a great distance away from him and so couldn't make out his features well enough to decipher whether what the maids said was true or not.

**~xxx~**

After Lieutenant Norrington was pronounced Commodore, the rows of people slowly merged into one crowd. I mingled in with the crowd, staying close to Lydia. After a while, the hoards of people got too much for me and I decided I desperately needed some frehser air. I gently pushed my way to the edge of the crowd and found a deserted area. It had a perfect view of the sea so I stepped closer to the edge of the wall.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. When I reopened them I noticed a figure stood a way away from me, also looking out to sea. I suddenly realised Lydia had left and I was alone. Except for the figure.

I turned to look at said person and found it was in fact a navy man. But looking closer I realised something.

'Mr Norrington?' I called and made my way over to him. I knew this wasn't the proper way to introduce yourself at all, but I was terribly shy around new people and often forgot my place.

'Commodore if you please Miss.' he replied, turning his head to look at me. I hated to admit it but the maids were right, his eyes were emerald green, his features were set in a handsome, masculine, business-type frown, but he was good-looking. Although I knew better than to voice my opinion.

'My apologies Commodore,' I began calmly, I didn't want him to realise he had effected me at all. That would have seemed terribly improper. 'I am curious as to brings you out here? Away from your guests too?'

'No need to apologise Miss, its taking me a while to get used to the new authority also.' he nodded and I could just make out a slight smile grace his lips. 'I am here to discuss an important matter with the Governor's daughter, Miss Swann.' he continued, his gaze returning out to sea.

'I see, then I'd hate to interrupt you Commodore, good day.' I smiled and curtseyed slightly before turning to walk back into the crowd of strangers. I'm sure Lydia must have been somewhere. I lifted my head to try and look out over the crowd and spot my helplessly tiny sister, when the Commodore spoke again.

'No need to worry Miss…' he trailed off when he realised he didn't know my name.

'Elmira, Elmira Hansford.' I curtseyed again and turned to walk once more.

'Good day Miss Hansford.' he spoke behind me as I left.

I couldn't help but blush slightly when he said my name. So I was now acquainted with the Commodore? Strange, I half expected him to be over-sophisticated and rude towards strangers…but then again, he invited the whole upper-class population of Port Royale, so he must be able to handle strangers after all.

**~xxx~**

'Lydia? Must you insist on humming that infernal tune my child?' Father complained. We were now all stood where me and the Commodore had met earlier. It was later now and the crowds had died down a little. My father was busy scolding Lydia whilst I was stood at the edge of the Fort wall, eyes closed, breathing in the refreshing sea breeze. My hair had come loose and was billowing out behind me and my dress was getting caught on the wind, but I didn't care. I was too relaxed. Just as I was about to open my eyes and turn to walk back to my family, someone gripped my sides from behind, causing me to yelp.

'Boo!' Lydia shouted and then laughed at my reaction. I turned around to face her and she continued to walk further towards me.

'Lydia, this isn't funny, we are in a public place and all you can do is mess around. Behave!' I said backing away.

'Well, most of the guests have gone home now and - Elmira!' I heard her shout my name as I realised I was falling backwards. As the air rushed from beneath me, I came to terms with what had happened. I was falling, away from the Fort where my sister, my Father and two other people that I couldn't make out all stood where I was only seconds before, watching me fall into the ocean.

I screwed my eyes tight shut as my body hit the water, it knocked the air out of me and I could to nothing but let nature take over. As I felt myself sinking, I slowly opened my eyes to see someone else was in the water too, my eyes stung with sea salt but I could just make out another dress, it was a female, but it wasn't Lydia, they didn't have her chestnut hair.

Then I realised it was Miss Swann, I could tell because of the neat knot of hair tied up on her head before it came loose, allowing her hair to flow freely.

Then my eyes slowly shut again, and everything was endless black.

**Hopefully a bit of a longer chapter! Next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. Thanks to BrontoBree for reviewing and letting me know what you thought! The only way I know what people like to read is by reviewers like you so thank you muchly! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

'On your feet!' I heard the Commodore's voice, demanding and instructive. I opened my eyes and realised that I was lying on the jetty, with various sailing vessels surrounding me, Miss Swann was lying next to me, both of us were dripping wet.

Then it all came back to me, the fall, the cold ocean, the endless black. How did we survive?

I shifted my eyesight towards the men surrounding me, there were several Navy Officers and Governor Swann but also a strange man too. He was tanned and his hair was dreadlocked, his eyes were rimmed with kohl and he wore various rings on his hands. His clothes were old and tattered in some places, his white shirt slightly yellowed. He was dripping wet also. What in the world had happened?

The strange man slowly rose to his feet and raised his hands in surrender as he kept his eyes locked on the tip of the Commodores sword which was mere inches away from his nose.

'Elmira!' Lydia's voice shouted from behind me. I sat up and she rushed to my side.

'Are you alright? I'm so sorry Elmira!' she began to sob so I got up and moved her away from the group of people still occupied by the strange man.

'Shoot him.' I heard the Governor say.

'Father!' Miss Swann interrupted him, 'Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?'

Rescuer? So this man saved me and Miss Swann?

The Commodore hesitated for a moment, but then slowly lowered his sword and put it back in it's sheath. I was watching curiously, I was intrigued by the strange man, he seemed so nautical and yet didn't fit in with the sea around him.

'I believe thanks are in order.' the Commodore spoke again, holding out his hand to the stranger to shake, but as he did, the Commodore quickly grabbed his wrist and flipped back his sleeve to reveal a branded letter 'P' on his arm. I gasped as quietly as I could. I knew what that brand meant, I'd often read about it in various books.

'Have a brush up with the East India Trading Company did we? - Pirate.' the Commodore spoke coldly and I saw the pirate visibly wince and curse inwardly.

I saw the Commodore's travel further up the pirates arm to a faded, worn tattoo of a bird flying over the ocean.

'Well, well…Jack Sparrow isn't it?'

Jack grimaced.

'_Captain _Jack Sparrow if you please.' the pirate spoke, his voice was deep and slightly hoarse too.

'I don't see your ship, _Captain.' _the Commodore sneered.

'I'm in the market, as it were.' Jack smiled.

'He said he'd come to commandeer one.' a Redcoat from behind the Commodore spoke up.

'These are his sir.' another man added and gave several items to Commodore Norrington.

Jack stayed quiet as Norrington examined the items. A pistol, a compass and a sword in a sheath. As well as a worn, tri-corned hat.

'I think its best if we leave now Lydia.' I whispered to my sister, keeping a wary eye on the items in Norrington's hands. 'Let's go and find Father.' I said as I lead her away.

**~xxx~**

It was night-time and the whole town was silent. I was laying in my bed with my book, desperately trying to read but my memories of earlier were stuck in my head, not allowing anything else to enter nor leave.

'Miss?'

'Oh sorry Evangeline, what was that?' I sighed in annoyance with myself.

'I said would you like anything else Miss?' she repeated, her smile wavered slightly at the fact that I had made her repeat herself.

'No thank you Evangeline I'm fine.' I smiled back and put my book on my bedside table.

'Very well Miss, goodnight.' she said gently, and left the room.

I couldn't stop thinking about the Commodore, the bravery he showed, the courage with which he spoke to that pirate. Although, maybe judging him before we were properly acquainted was wrong of me.

I thought about the strange man, Jack Sparrow. How did he save both me _and _Miss Swann? He must have been an expert swimmer. Then again, he probably was considering he was a pirate.

Somewhere in between all my thinking I must have dozed off to sleep because what seemed like only moments later, but I'm sure wasn't, Evangeline came running into my room in a frenzy.

'Miss! Miss!' she woke me up loudly. 'They've taken her! Pirates! Pirates have taken her!' she cried as I sat up in bed, frowning at my barbaric maid.

'Pirates? They've taken whom Evangeline?' I tried to calm her down enough to answer me properly but she just cried again.

'Elizabeth! Miss Swann! The Governor's daughter!'

**~xxx~**

I had to find the Commodore. I marched straight through the town, directly towards where I could see the Commodore and several other men surrounding a large table. As I drew closer I made out a large map spread out across the table, and the Commodore was frowning in deep thought, his blue uniform was crisp and his white wig was pulled neatly onto his head.

'Commodore!' I cried rushing over to him.

'They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!' a male voice spoke loudly and I noticed William Turner the blacksmith's apprentice storming up to the Commodore with an axe in his hand.

I watched as the scene unfolded before me.

'Mr Murtogg,' the Commodore never once looked up from the map. 'remove this man.'

William stared at the Commodore in disbelief. 'We have to save her!' he exclaimed.

From behind Norrington, a figure stepped forward, it was the Governor. Whereas the Commodore was calm and collected, Governor Swann was clearly shaken. 'And where do you propose we start?' his voice was stern. 'If you have any information concerning my daughter do not hesitate to share.' he spoke to William.

'That Jack Sparrow,' the man who must have been Mr Murtogg stammered, 'He spoke about the _Black Pearl.' _

William leaned forward eagerly. 'Ask him where it is.' he said aloud to Norrington.

'The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked up in his cell.' the Commodore retorted. 'Ergo they are not his allies.'

A loud thud suddenly erupted and I noticed William had thrown his axe at the table, it was now buried deeply into the wood. ';That's not good enough!' he shouted at the Commodore, obviously angry at their lack of enthusiasm.

I decided it was my turn to speak. I marched forward, ripped the axe from the table and trusted it into William's arms.

'Do not make the foolish mistake of blaming the Commodore, William. Have you not seen how determined he is to find Elizabeth? Have you not taken into account the fact that not only has he been trying to plan a route,' I gestured behind me to the map on the table, 'but also tried to help calm the Governor!' I raised my voice the whole time but emphasised the last sentence. I didn't care if everyone heard me, this blacksmith was beginning to get on my nerves. He nodded at me and left the fort's courtyard.

I turned back to face the Commodore and was surprised to see a look of impress flash across his face. Was he impressed with me? I didn't ask him of course.

'I am coming with you.' I said firmly.

'What?' the Commodore looked confused.

'I said, I am coming with you. Wherever you are headed I am coming too.' I elaborated further.

'But Miss Hansford - '

I cut him off. 'I insist Commodore, that Jack Sparrow saved both of us, it could have easily been me whom the pirates captured but it was Miss Swann, so I feel that I am partially to blame. Therefore, I will not rest until we find her. To clear my guilty conscience, please.' I added the last part softly.

He paused, obviously contemplating whether or not to allow a woman onboard a Navy ship. 'Very well Miss Hansford, if you wish to help I cannot force you to turn away.' he nodded in thanks and returned his gaze to the map.

I smiled triumphantly as I walked back to my house.

Maybe spending some time with the Commodore will be nice?

Stop it Elmira, they are highly inappropriate thoughts!

**So here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**As always, please review! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad to have some Favourites and Alerts! I really appreciate it, thank you so much! **

**Thanks to:**

**BrontoBree**

**Blueeyedprincess100 (hope I spelled that right! Lol)**

**Almaloun (hope I spelled that right too!) **

**It means so much to me to know that my writing is appreciated. : )**

**Anyway, on with the story! This is from the point of view of Elmira so it will contain the journey on the Dauntless to get to Elizabeth which we didn't see any of in the movie, so I've made it up myself. I've tried to calculate how many days it took for them to find Elizabeth and Jack on Rumrunner's Island and have made it about 3? If its wrong let me know! Thanks!**

'So the reason we aren't on the fastest ship in the Caribbean is because Jack Sparrow and William Turner 'commandeered' it?' it was taking a while for this to sink in. I was sat in the Captain's cabin with Commodore Norrington, Lieutenant Groves and Lieutenant Gillette. I'd never learned the Lieutenants' first names, but perhaps that was based on a propriety rule. They were, after all, Naval Officers.

'Yes, Miss Hansford, they tricked us.' Gillette spoke from behind Norrington who was seated at the table in front of me, yet again frowning at maps.

'They did was pirates do best,' Norrington spoke formally, 'they cheated.'

Instead of voicing my question about the blacksmith being a pirate I decided to lean down closer to Norrington to whisper, 'We will find her Commodore, I just know it.' I spoke softly so to help calm his nerves. He obviously cared for Miss Swann more than I originally thought. Maybe he even had feelings for her? But then I always jumped to conclusions in situations like this.

'Groves, Gillette, you may leave.' he said behind him and the two officers left the cabin, gently closing the door.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence as I waited for the Commodore to speak. He stood from his chair and made his way towards the window at the back of the cabin, we were quite a way out at sea now and Port Royale was just a speck in the distance. He stood calmly, his hands clasped behind his back, from what I could see, his face was straight, showing no emotion at all. But he didn't need to show emotion for me to know it was there.

'She will be safe, she is strong-willed and-'

'What makes you so sure?' he cut me off, turning to face me once again. 'She could be anywhere, anywhere at all, alive or dead, above water or below.' His face was creased in some sort of unrecognisable pain as he spoke. 'The truth is, she never answered my question, so I have no idea whether my worrying is real or whether I just long for an answer I know I may not get…' he trailed off sadly.

I hadn't known this man long and already he was opening up to me? Miss Swann obviously meant so much more to him than a guest at his ceremony.

'You love her?' I said and realised I shouldn't have. I cursed myself inwardly for being so bold.

He hesitated before reluctantly answering me. 'Yes, I do.'

I made my way over to him and boldly (again) rested a reassuring hand on his arm.

He flinched at my touch, and I assumed it was because of how worried he was for Elizabeth.

'Then, we will find her, we must.' I said encouragingly, I wanted to show kindness towards the broken Commodore, he obviously cared so much for Miss Swann, and I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure he was happy again.

Even if there was a _tiny_ ounce of jealousy bubbling beneath my exterior. But it was only tiny.

**~xxx~ **

I was caught of guard when Gillette suddenly cleared his throat beside me, I jumped so high I nearly fell over the railing of the ship…okay well maybe I didn't quite do _that_.

'Sorry Miss Hansford, didn't mean to startle you.' he apologised formally. A lot of the officers were like that, including Norrington. I mean, I completely understood the rule about being gentlemanly and sophisticated as a Naval Officer but doing it _all_ the time was starting to get on my nerves.

'I do wish you all would just relax around me, you act as if I'm a ticking bomb!' I sighed. Gazing out to sea.

'With good reason Miss, the last thing we want to do is offend you. That would not be tolerated, especially by the Commodore.' Gillette explained.

I decided not to press on the 'especially by the Commodore' comment and instead turned to look at him with a frown.

'I understand. I don't want to seem like I am offending your propriety Lieutenant.' I began. 'But surely to relax around a woman, just a little, would do better in not offending them? The way I see it is if a man is comfortable enough to relax around a woman he is a greater man than those who don't, no matter their authority status.' That was indeed a motto I had stuck to ever since I learned about men, or at least tried to. They were always either too lazy and not worth _any _woman's time, or too polished and proper that any woman would be bored with their attitude within a week.

'I understand Miss-'

'Please, for heaven's sakes Lieutenant call me Elmira!' I huffed.

'Very well Elmira.' he smiled and nodded curtly before walking towards Lieutenant Groves on the port side of the ship.

I returned my gaze to the ocean and sighed heavily. This was what I always longed to do. Sail. And now we are off the rescue Elizabeth Swann and to help please the Commodore. I felt rather out of place and underdressed. I was only wearing a daytime dress, a pale blue one with white lace and stitching. I couldn't help but feel conscious about the matter.

**~xxx~**

It was night fall and most of the officers had turned in for the night, except those still working their shifts. I was the only female aboard and was terribly lonely, I was so used to having Lydia as female company everyday that I didn't know what it was like without it. No one to talk to besides Norrington and the two Lieutenants. But Norrington was always busy and, despite my protest, Gillette and Groves still insisted on calling me Miss. So our conversations were always cut short due to the fact that I got frustrated with it and made up an excuse to leave.

'Penny for your thoughts Miss Hansford?' a voice spoke behind me.

'Oh how many times must I say it-' I huffed turning to look at the owner of the voice. I froze. 'Oh, hello Commodore.' I said nervously. He was sure to scold me for being do rude to him. I knew I should have just let everyone call me Miss.

'How many times must you say what?' he egged me on to continue.

'Well, to be honest Commodore, I'm sick of people insisting on calling me 'Miss' or 'Miss Hansford'. I just want to be called Elmira like I normally am.' I turned so my side was facing him, I didn't want to bear the burden of my sadness when it was him who was supposed to be upset, not me.

'Surely my men would have obliged?' he asked coming to stand in front of me, looking out to sea.

I lifted my head and saw him from the side. His profile was just as handsome as everything else about him. I had to admit it, even if it was improper. Although, voicing my opinion would have been so improper that I probably would have been sent back to Port Royale on one of the longboats.

I decided to let him figure it out himself, over time maybe, but then…he loved Elizabeth didn't he? And I certainly didn't want to cause any upset whatsoever. So I stayed silent and watched him stare out to sea.

'If you do not wish to be called Miss Hansford, then you shan't be.' he continued. 'After all, getting on the wrong side of the only woman aboard this ship would be terribly self-deflecting wouldn't it?' he chuckled slightly at the last part. His sadness seemed to have hidden itself briefly. I was glad I had taken his mind off of his worries. To see him chuckle like that lifted my spirits. He must have noticed how bold his chuckle was and coughed quickly.

'Its getting late Elmira,' his voice returned to its usual stern tone. 'I think it best if you were to reside to your bed now, you'll need the rest.' his gazed shifted to mine and our eyes met for the first time since we left Port Royale.

His eyes were so fascinating, they were of an emerald green colour, but held so much information. I could tell he was worrying a lot, but there was also concern in those eyes. For me? I couldn't tell. But I left it to the fact that he was concerned for Elizabeth's wellbeing, not my tiredness.

'Very well Commodore, I bid you goodnight.' I said bowing my head and was about to leave when his hand caught my arm.

'Now, if there are no formalities for you, there are certainly none for me Elmira, please call me James.' he smiled slightly and let go of my arm.

'Of course, James.' I tested the new word on my tongue and it felt strange to call the Commodore such an unimportant sounding name. But if that's what he wished then I had to obey.

As I reached the stairs leading down to the cabins I heard him say two last words.

'Sleep well.'

I smiled. Seeing as he couldn't see my face I let myself smile wide. Was I developing any kind of feeling towards the man? No, that's impossible, I'd only really just met him! And anyway, he was in love with the Governor's daughter so the idea that he would have returned said feelings were extremely slim.

But still, that didn't stop me from seeing his face in my mind as I drifted off to a well deserved sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I'm writing this story much quicker than I anticipated, but of course once the weekend is over I will have to start schoolwork again so my updates will be slower. **

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad you guys are enjoying this! This is my first POTC fanfic and I honestly didn't know how it would turn out…although maybe I shouldn't speak too soon! Lol **

**As always, thank you to those who have reviewed! Makes my day! **

**Enjoy!**

I stared at the counter in front of me. Never had I been in this position before. It was never my job. But I suppose being the only female on board I should have expected this.

It was about 7 o clock in the morning, of course I had no clock nearby so I couldn't really tell how accurate I was.

I was stood in the galley on my own, trying to decide what to make for the Officers' breakfast. I considered something sweet, but we were extremely low on sugar or any other source of sweetener. So I ended up having to make bread and some sort of stew. I just hoped it wouldn't taste as horrid as it looked.

It took me a while to chop the vegetables and meat for the stew without cutting myself, but once that was done I boiled them with some sort of beef stock and then served it out into bowls with a small loaf of bread each, and by small I meant minute.

'This is wonderful Miss Hansford.' Groves smiled at me as he lifted another spoonful to his lips. I tried hard to ignore the formality, once again, and forced a smile back. Of course, their opinions did matter, but there was one opinion that I was most nervous about.

'I have to agree with Lieutenant Groves Elmira, this is marvellous. Have you always known how to cook?' James questioned me with a raised eyebrow. Obviously I came from an upper-class family and cooking would have been unusual. Although, I tried desperately hard not to let the pinkness of my cheeks known to the Navy men, his comment did make me smile on the inside.

'Thank you James, but you need not exaggerate on my count.' I said politely. I wanted to know if that's what he really felt.

'I know.' was all he replied with before he smiled again and put another spoonful of stew in his mouth.

**~xxx~**

'Elmira.' a familiar voice said from behind me. I knew who it was before I even turned round.

'Yes James?' I faced him and smiled.

'I just thought it would be genteel of me to inform you that we will be stopping shortly, to pick up some more supplies. Even though I hate to take any longer than necessary, I'm afraid this is a much needed stop.' he nodded, his hands were clasped behind his back as he spoke.

'Thank you for letting me know James, but I must ask, why do you feel the need to inform me? I mean, I don't want to come across as rude but how will picking up supplies for the ship involve me? Forgive me if I have spoken out of turn.' I kept my eyes locked on his, in fear his reaction might not be as obvious as I had intended. I actually wanted to see if he would take that as an offence or not.

'I don't believe you to ever be rude nor speak out of turn Miss Hansford.' his eyes were still burning into mine, whether he knew it or not I couldn't quite tell.

'Elmira, James.' I corrected him with a genuine smile.

'My apologies Elmira, force of habit I'm afraid.' he smiled back but it was only a small smile. His gaze left mine and he rested his hands on the railing and looked out to the horizon.

I joined his gaze and realised it was already midday. The sun was high in the sky and the heat up on the deck was beginning to get unbearable. I squinted a little in the sunlight but still managed to speak properly.

'We will find her James,' I began softly, 'she will anxiously be awaiting your presence I'm sure of it. She will be safe and well simply because she knows that by doing so, she will see you again.' I tried to make my words sound convincing. I didn't want to destroy anything that was going on between James and Elizabeth, I just wanted to try and make this journey as worry-free as possible for the Commodore.

His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened a little. I honestly had no idea what had made him so angry all of a sudden.

'Yes well,' his voice was stern again, 'I really must be returning to my cabin now Miss Hansford. Good day.' he nodded again and left swiftly.

I sighed. What had I done to upset him so much? I wanted to find out so I never did it again. But how?

'Don' t worry Miss, I don't believe it has anything to do with you.' Groves spoke suddenly from beside me and I turned in surprise.

'What do you mean? What else could it be?' I questioned worriedly.

'I'm not sure I should be telling you this Miss Hansford, but I think Commodore Norrington's sudden anger has something to do with his doubting Miss Swann's feelings. I'm not entirely sure if he believes she returns them.' he said glancing at the Captain's cabin door over my shoulder every now and then.

'Well, surely she does I mean…' but trailed off knowing it was definitely not my place to speak like this behind James' back. Especially to one of his Lieutenants.

'Let's just say I think it has some sort of link to that blacksmith. William Turner.' Groves concluded.

'William Turner?' I thought out loud and turned my head to look at the cabin door.

Why would he have anything to do with James let alone Elizabeth Swann?

'I think it best I return to my duties now Miss, good day.' Groves nodded and left me alone.

I continued to stare out to sea. I had to figure out this link Groves was talking about, it just didn't make sense.

**~xxx~**

'Right, gentlemen you are to find the supplier.' James instructed. 'And Miss Hans-err Elmira is to come with me.' he concluded.

My head snapped to face him. What on earth did he want with me?

As the officers disembarked the _Dauntless _I quickly caught up with James who was already beginning to march off into the town.

'James, where are going?' I questioned as I finally caught up with him.

'You'll see Elmira, all in good time.' he tried to hide a smile but I saw it clear as day.

'Very well.' I went along and continued to be lead through town.

After about 5 minutes of walking in silence James stopped and I nearly bumped into the back of him.

'Here we are Elmira.' I gestured for me to enter the little shop.

As I stepped inside I gasped. It was a bookshop. Rows and rows and shelves and shelves of books were lined up along every wall. It was small shop, the counter was a little dusty and the floor was cobblestone like the streets outside.

'Why?' I began but was still overwhelmed by the amount of books they had. I had never been to a bookshop before. Silly as it may sound, I had always borrowed Mother's books, and she still had plenty that I hadn't read yet.

'I noticed you were almost finished with your book that you brought from home, so I decided that while we were here you might as well get a new one.' he smiled at me, a genuine friendly smile. I was so shocked by the smile that his words didn't sink in properly for a few seconds.

'Wait, the only money I brought with me was little because I didn't want Father to worry that I had left home for good. I must thank you of course James, but I really can't afford a new book. Your gesture was extremely kind however.

He shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. 'I am to pay for it Elmira, as a thank you for trying so hard to keep my spirits up during this journey. Your company was very much appreciated.' he bowed slightly and smiled again.

'Oh my, thank you James, but the journey's not over yet. I could bore you silly in the time we have left!' I laughed a little. I was glad we were getting closer, he was indeed a fine friend, and if that's all it could ever have been I would have been happy all the same.

'I'm positive that's untrue Elmira.' he smiled again.

**~xxx~**

I was leant up against the railing once again and was deeply engrossed in my new book. I had decided on one called _A Magpie's Feather. _It looked incredibly interesting and from what I'd read so far, it lived up to that judgement.

'A good read?' a voice startled me and I almost dropped my book into the dark blue beneath me.

The voice chuckled ever so slightly and I turned with a mock frown.

'I'll advice you to not repeat that little antic James.' I spoke with a pretend stern voice.

He smiled. 'Of course not Elmira.'

'Yes.' I said simply, closing my book and holding it against my chest.

'Yes what?' he replied, a confused frown graced his features. It was incredibly cute but I decided, once again, to leave that complement in my head.

'Yes it is a good read.' I replied quickly.

'Oh, good, may I inquire as the storyline?' he reached for the book but I moved it out of his reach quickly.

'You may, it is about a Commodore actually.' I raised both my eyebrows, eyes closed.

'Oh?' his interest grew by about 100 times. I laughed on the inside.

'And he keeps interrupting a certain lady from reading her favourite book.' I continued, I opened my eyes to see his reaction.

'Well then, I'll leave you to it. It sounds good, and I'm pleased to hear its her favourite book.' he turned and started to walk away. 'But maybe she should have just asked said Commodore to leave her alone, that might have been the best way about it, don't you think?' he called over his shoulder.

I smiled, still clutching the book to my chest.

'Maybe, but he probably wouldn't have listened anyway!' I called back.

He stopped walking and my smile dropped. Had I offended him?

'Good night Elmira.' he called without turning around. I let out a sigh of relief as he started to walk away once again.

Once I made sure he was out of earshot I said aloud, 'Goodnight James, sleep well.'

**~xxx~**

'Sir!' Gillette called up to the helm where James stood, as usual his hands were clasped behind his back.

I looked up from my book and over to Gillette.

'I think we've found her Sir!' he shouted up to James.

James head snapped to his Lieutenant and he quickly descended the stairs.

'Prepare a longboat!' he shouted to his men and they quickly scrambled to do so.

'James, this is great news! We've found her!' I cried running up to him with my book still in my hands.

'Maybe.' he replied staring at the smoking island.

**~xxx~**

'But we've got to save Will!' Elizabeth cried.

Governor Swann who had, unbeknownst to me, chosen to accompany us on the search for Elizabeth, stepped forward. He looked a lot better than he did back at the Fort. After all, Elizabeth was now safe and Jack Sparrow was in-between two marines, his ankles in chains.

'The boy's fate is regrettable,' he began, I understood, there was no use worrying over the life of a blacksmith. 'but so was his decision to engage in piracy.'

'To save me! To prevent anything from happening to me!' Elizabeth protested. I tried to understand the events so far. Elizabeth had been captured by the pirates who invaded Port Royale. William Turner had come to James asking for help to save her. James….or maybe _I_ had turned him away.

He had then somehow formed an allegiance with Jack Sparrow. They had 'commandeered' the fast ship in the Caribbean to save Elizabeth, which I had no idea what Jack had to do with. And now we find Elizabeth and Jack alive on this island, but no Will? That last bit confirmed it. I was confused.

'If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion,' he began, moving away from the two marines and shuffling towards the Governor and James, his ankle chains clanking together as he did so. 'The _Black Pearl _is very unlikely to make good time. Think about it, Commodore - the _Black Pearl _… the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?' Jack finished and waited for James' conclusion.

James looked like he was about to consider it, but ended up turning and beginning to walk away from the discussion, only to be stopped by Elizabeth's voice.

'Commodore,' she said 'I beg of you - please do this…for me. As a wedding gift.'

My eyes snapped from James to the Governor's daughter so quickly I got a small headache.

A _what_ gift?

Then I recalled what James' reason for being out and away from his guests was back at the ceremony.

'_I am here to discuss and important matter with the Governor's daughter, Miss Swann.' _

I also remembered what he had said to me a couple of days ago in the Captain's cabin.

'_The truth is, she never answered my question, so I have no idea whether my worrying is real or whether I just long for an answer I know I may not get…' _

I suddenly realised what he was discussing. He had proposed! But she took _this long _to answer him? How rude is that?

'A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!' Jack's voice brought me back to reality. It would indeed be a magnificent wedding. No doubt about it. But I still couldn't help that same bubble of jealousy rouse from within me. I admit I didn't know James Norrington when he proposed to Elizabeth, so I had no idea whether he would have considered a woman like me. But it was obvious that he was more interested in the regal, stronger-willed type.

And just as we were becoming closer friends…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 5! This one was a bit longer than the others. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. : ) **

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6! I'm so glad that some of you have alerted/favourited this story. It really does make me feel appreciated to have people out there reading this and (hopefully) enjoying it. So thank you: **

**BrontoBree**

**Blueeyedprincess100**

**almaloun**

**babydake93**

**RuthiiBonesBlues**

**saoirse1206**

**Demonicangelicness**

**Enjoy!**

From where I was stood I could see James perched at the end of one of the longboats, looking through his spyglass. There were roughly seven longboats in total, all silently floating on the surface of the ocean, preparing to ambush the pirates once they left the cave.

The caves of Isla de Muerta were eerily silent, the only sound was the waves crashing up against the sides of the towering stumps of rock, but for some strange reason, the longboats were floating mysteriously smoothly.

I was leant up against the railing, resting my chin in my hand in a very unladylike manner, but I was too tired to care. I had been ordered by James to stay aboard the ship and 'out of danger' as he put it. After a lot of huffing I decided it was probably for the best. If the pirates would capture Elizabeth, they would probably capture me to. I still had no idea why. I just assumed it was because Jack had saved us that day. I mean, they were all pirates after all. Then again, my knowledge on pirates was somewhat limited.

James was in the same longboat as Jack as well as a handful of other marines. It looked like they were conversing but from as far away as I was, I couldn't make out what it was they were saying.

I really hoped the ambush would go in our favour. I didn't want anyone getting hurt, especially James for reasons I hadn't quite figured out myself yet. Although, this was going to be a fight, the possibilities of injury were high.

Suddenly, two arms grabbed my own and started pulling me backwards. I tried my hardest to struggle and wriggle free but they were too strong. I was suddenly thrown into the Captain's cabin along with Elizabeth and we were both screaming to be let out.

'This is Jack Sparrow's doing!' Elizabeth shouted. 'You don't understand! The pirates! They're cursed!' she screamed in protest as the doors started to shut.

It was then that Gillette's head appeared between the doors, a smirk plastered onto his face.

'Don't worry the Commodore's already informed of that, a mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story!' he smirked again. The sarcastic tone of his voice was sickening.

'Let us out!' I helped Elizabeth as we banged our fists on the door.

'Sorry Miss Hansford, no can do.' he said and shut the doors.

'It's Elmira!' I corrected him loudly as both me and Elizabeth slumped to the floor.

**~xxx~**

'So, they can't die?' I exclaimed in disbelief as I helped Elizabeth tie the last of the knots in the bed sheets. 'Well that means the Commodore surely will!'

'I know, that's why we are doing what we are doing.' Elizabeth replied as she started to climb out of the window and shimmy down the side of the ship, wearing a spare navy uniform. As was I.

'Elizabeth?' the Governor's voice was just outside the door to the cabin.

'Hurry!' Elizabeth whispered as she sat down in as longboat and gestured for me to start climbing.

'I just want you to know…I couldn't be more proud of you.' Governor Swann continued.

I quickly climbed down to join Elizabeth and we started to row towards the _Black Pearl_.

As we approached I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous to be helping the future Mrs Norrington, although I knew that they both loved each other and they were certain to live a happy marriage, I still felt a twinge of sadness.

'Are you okay?' Elizabeth questioned, her eyes looked worried, but I knew it wasn't worry for me.

'Yes I'm fine, thank you.' I replied. I then remembered what her father was saying as we were sneaking off of the ship. 'Erm, excuse me for speaking out of turn Elizabeth but I do think you should have heard what your father had to say to you a few minutes ago.'

'What did he say?' she continued rowing and I decided to take an oar and help her.

'He was saying how proud he was of you today. For accepting the Commodore's proposal I mean.'

Her eye-line fell to the bottom of the boat and her rowing slowed down a little.

I didn't want to speak in fear of upsetting her. She looked like she needed to think.

She stayed like that for a couple of minutes before her rowing increased and her gaze changed from soft and emotional to hard and angry-looking, her lips forming a thin line.

She stared straight ahead of her as she rowed the rest of the way, with some help from me of course. We rowed right up to the side of the ship and started to climb aboard.

'Are you sure no one's on board?' I questioned worriedly.

'Yes, they're all in the cave.' she turned away from me and took a step forward when a monkey in skeleton form dropped right in front of her face and shrieked loudly.

'Except him.' I added. My heart was still beating fast from the strange encounter with the cursed creature, I was amazed I didn't scream.

Elizabeth's eyes changed from wide and surprised to thin and sly. She grabbed the monkey and flung him over the edge of the boat.

Before I knew it, we were running from two cursed pirates. We darted below deck and hid behind the staircase. Elizabeth then stealthily lead me into the brig where more people were imprisoned. I couldn't help but gasp at the state of the brig. The floor was grimy and slippery, the walls were inky black and the bars of the jail cells were far from clean. Then again, they were pirates that owned this vessel.

Quickly, Elizabeth raced over and let the strangers out of the cells.

'Elizabeth! What are you doing?' I exclaimed in shock. Why would she let these pirates out?

'Don't worry, they are Jack's crew, they're going to help us save Will.' she put my mind at ease and I rushed to help them out.

'By the way, I never learned your name?' Elizabeth asked as we hurried out of the brig.

'Elmira, Elmira Hansford.' I replied.

'A pleasure to meet ye Elmira.' said a small man with overgrown sideburns that were grey and white in colour.

'This is Gibbs.' Elizabeth answered my unspoken question and I nodded in thanks.

'Likewise Master Gibbs.' I smiled quickly before we reached the top deck.

Elizabeth rushed towards a longboat and began untying it. I joined her not long before we realised no one else was helping.

Elizabeth turned to the crew in disbelief.

'Please,' she begged. 'I need your help!'

But her plea fell on deaf ears.

'Well, we were promised a ship, which e now have. Plus there's the code to consider.' Gibbs said on behalf of the rest of the crew.

'But your pirates! Hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!' she shouted.

The crew exchanged glances but made no move to help us.

'Bloody pirates.' Elizabeth muttered as she rowed us towards the cave. Just me and her, once again. I could see the _Black Pearl _pulling away in the distance as we neared the caves.

**~xxx~**

'I'll teach you the meaning of pain.' a cursed pirate snarled at Will who was lying on the ground defenceless.

'You like pain?' Elizabeth called from behind him and swung a golden pole towards him, hitting his head and knocking him out cold. 'Try wearing a corset.' she sneered to the unconscious heap on the floor.

Elizabeth turned towards Will and offered him the other end of the heavy gaff. Grabbing it, he hauled himself to his feet.

I noticed there was a moment of silence as they looked into each others eyes.

I was astonished. Wasn't Elizabeth engaged to James? Then Groves' comment came back to me.

'_Let's just say I think it has some sort of link to that blacksmith. William Turner.' _

Oh my goodness! James was right! Elizabeth didn't return his feelings! At first I was slightly pleased to hear this news, but then I realised how crushed James was going to be when he found out. It definitely wasn't my place to tell him, it had to come from Elizabeth.

The moment was broken when a loud clang was heard from the other side of the cave. Jack was sword fighting with another pirate, but they were both skeletons! He was taller than Jack and he wore a big black hat with a feather attached on his head. Was he the Captain of the _Black Pearl? _That would mean that he was cursed but I never knew Jack was too.

'Who's side is Jack on?' Elizabeth asked Will.

'At the moment?' Will answered her question with a question of his own before being pulled by Elizabeth and once again fighting with three cursed pirates this time.

Elizabeth had told me to stay silent and out of sight, so I was crouched in a crevice in between two rocks. There were vast amounts of treasure in this cave. Magnificent piles of gold coins and jewellery, statues and colourful jewels.

As Elizabeth and Will fought against the pirates, and Jack continued to fight too, I thought about home. My father would probably be having kittens if he knew where I was and who I was with. Lydia would be worried that it was her fault. Although, I clearly stated in the letter that I wasn't gone forever, just while, and that I would be back soon. I also said my absence was not anyone's fault and that no one should worry. But of course, Lydia would anyway.

I did so hope they were okay.

**~xxx~**

Jack was busy sorting through the mounds of jewellery as he explained everything to me. Which of course explain where the pirates were. At first my heart shivered in fear of James' life being lost, but I believed in him and was sure he was still alive. Jack explained about the Aztec gold, the skeleton pirates, the Bootstrap Bill Turner story and the whole ordeal between Will and Elizabeth. Apparently, Will loved Elizabeth but never told her, and still hadn't.

I saw Elizabeth leave the cave and Will was stood alone, staring into space.

Jack stepped away from my side towards Will and said something that I couldn't hear.

We were all back in the longboat, rowing back to the _Dauntless. _

'I'm sorry Jack.' I said softly. I realised that his crew along with his ship had left without him and he had nowhere to go but the noose.

For a moment he said nothing, only his eyes betraying his sadness. Then, with a sigh he spoke.

'They did what was right by them. Can't expect any better than that.'

**~xxx~**

Drums filled the air as I gazed over the crowd who had formed to watch Jack's hanging. Elizabeth had insisted I stand beside her to watch, although we both wished it not to happen. Pirate or not this man saved our lives.

I glanced sideways at James who was stood proudly, his hands clasped behind his back as usual, his gaze fixed on Jack.

Standing in front of a noose, his wrists tied, stood Captain Jack Sparrow. An officer of the royal navy read out a list of his crimes and he smiled in pride at one or two of them. His gaze fell on me, Elizabeth, James, and Governor Swann as the list continued along with the drums.

Elizabeth had gone through with the actions of being James fiancée, to both of our disliking but that did not mean she agreed with his actions. Neither did I to be truthful. I could tell just from her facial expression. She was worried, concerned and nervous. As was I.

'This is wrong.' she thought out loud. I agreed with a nod and noticed James glance in her direction. For a second I thought he was going to call it all off, but before he had a chance to confirm my assumption, there was a disturbance in the crowd.

Someone was pushing their way through, towards us. A moment later, William Turner appeared in front of Elizabeth.

He wore a feathered cap and resting on his shoulders was an elegant red cape. The combination was striking and when he spoke, his voice was bold.

'Elizabeth,' he said, ignoring the glare of James and I assume the Governor also. 'I should have told you from the moment I met you…I love you.'

My head snapped to Elizabeth as did James' and Governor Swann's. She didn't say anything. Just stood there shocked. Before she could respond, William nodded and disappeared into the crowd - just as the noose was placed around Jack's neck.

I heard a caw and turned my head to see a parrot land on a flagpole. Whatever this parrot meant made Elizabeth smile.

I watched William make his way through the crowd as the drum roll quickened.

Suddenly Elizabeth fainted and me, James and her father quickly knelt to her aid.

Only a few seconds later, she opened one eye and peered towards where William had disappeared. I lifted my head to follow her gaze just in time to see Jack cut his wrist-bonds free on a sword that stuck out of the wood beneath the gallows hole.

William was now where Jack was stood only moments ago and he had somehow managed to sling the executioner into the crowd.

Jumping down, grabbed the other end of the rope that Jack had and they ran through the crowd gathering up the marines that were chasing them and pulling on each end of the rope to knock the marines out on a pillar.

The pair somersaulted out onto the edge of the Fort but were suddenly surrounded by more than a dozen Marine's bayonets.

We rushed down to join them and stood at the edge of the ring of officers.

'I thought we would endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. James said as he glared at Will. 'But not from you.'

Joining James, Governor Swann looked at Will with disappointment.

'When we returned, I granted you clemency, and this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? A pirate?'

'And a good man.' Will said.

'You forget your place Turner.' James responded.

'Its right here, between you and Jack.' Will replied.

'As is mine.' Elizabeth spoke up and pushed her way through the marines, resting a hand on Will's arm, her chin high in defiance.

James opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

'I see.' he sighed sadly.

There was a silent moment between them but Elizabeth broke away from his gaze and looked at Will.

'I'm actually feeling rather good about this, ' Jack said as he tiptoed round Will and Elizabeth and approached James, the Governor and myself. Jack continued to talk but I paid no heed. I was busy studying James' face. He was sad but not as sad as I had imagined he would be. Still, I wanted to show him some kindness. I slowly lifted my hand and rested it on his arm. He flinched at the touch but mover his own hand over mine to prevent me from moving it away. I blushed a little at the feel of his calloused hand on my dainty dishwashing ones.

He didn't look at me, but I looked at him and could see the tiniest glint of happiness in his eyes.

My attention was brought back to the present when a loud splash was heard.

Gillette, Will and Elizabeth all rushed to the very edge of the Fort wall.

'Fool, he's got nowhere to go but back to the noose.' Gillette spoke. I then realised Jack must have fallen over the edge. James took his hand off of mine as I rushed to join Elizabeth. I laughed when I saw Jack resurface and shake his head of water. He started swimming and my gaze shifted ahead of him. I gasped. The _Black Pearl _was approaching him as he swam towards it.

'Sir, what about Sparrow?' Gillette's voice made me turn to face James. His eyes met mine and he answered Gillette without breaking his gaze.

'I think we can afford to give one day's head start.' I smiled at him and rushed to his side as we walked away from everyone, my hand finding his arm once again.

**So this is Chapter 6! As you can see I've finished the first film. But I'm going to continue this story, not add a sequel like most other authors. I mean, a six chapter story isn't what I'm used to. **

**Please review! : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! As you can tell, I am updating quite frequently at the moment. This is because I haven't had much homework to deal with but I'm sure I will do eventually…**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 7! **

I lay in bed, candle aglow, listening to the thundering rain outside my window. Evangeline had opened it earlier and the raindrops splashed against the panes and ran down the edges, collecting at the bottom and disappearing. I sighed. After we had left the Fort, James insisted I get some proper rest from the journey we had endured.

I tried to protest, after all this was my first moment alone with him in a while, but I persisted and I quietly left to return to my home.

Father was extremely happy to see me, I was expecting a scolding and a punishment of some sort, that's the reason for my hiding my new book so he couldn't take it away. But he only hugged me tight and told me to never do the same again without a valid reason. I knew that it was unlikely I'd ever get the chance to sail again, so I agreed and he sent me to see Lydia.

Lydia on the other hand was a little angry at my disappearance, she ran into my arms and hugged me but didn't say a word. After she remembered I had been gone, she quickly stepped away from me and glared into my eyes.

'Don't you _ever_ do that again.' she had hissed at me, before turning and continuing to paint on a large canvas. She acted as if I wasn't there anymore, so I left her room and returned to my own.

'Miss?' Evangeline's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned my head away from the window to look at her.

'Yes Evangeline?' I answered and smiled.

'Commodore Norrington is here to see you Miss, he says he's sorry for interrupting your rest, especially when it was him who suggested it, but this is an important matter.' she quoted James and I sat there shocked. Why was he in our house? He had never visited before. I bet Father would be so nervous in his presence.

I leaped out of bed, threw on my nightgown and made my way towards the door.

'Pardon my saying Miss, but is that entirely appropriate to be speaking with the Commodore in?' she gestured to my thin nightgown and bare feet.

I stopped trying to open the door in a rush and stared down at myself. Maybe she was right.

**~xxx~**

I gracefully made my down the stairs to see James and my father in conversation. My father looked extremely interested in what he was saying, but James on the other hand did not. My Father had a knack of boring people like that.

'Ah, Elmira, I see you've finally shown your face my child.' Father turned and saw me descending the marble staircase. 'Did you know she's been off on a little journey Commodore?' Father turned to face James.

I mouthed a 'No' with a pleading look on my face and James nodded subtly before answering my father.

'No I don't believe I did Mr Hansford, at least she is back safe and well.' he smiled as I finally met them and father bowed slightly to James and left us alone. Again.

I couldn't help the butterflies that raced around my insides. James was in my house, and not only that but he had an important matter to discuss. I couldn't tell whether the butterflies were nerves of what the discussion would bring, or the fact that James was stood before me smiling. In his usual crisp, blue, navy uniform, hands clasped behind his back once again. I decided this wasn't suitable anymore and reached round his back the grab one of his wrists, however bold this was, he surprisingly didn't flinch as much as he normally did when our skin touched.

I dropped his hand by his side and I noticed he had done the same with the other.

'That's better, I can't stand all that formal nonsense.' I explained my reason for moving his hands and his eyebrows rose slightly.

'No Miss Hansford, I do believe you don't, my apologies.'

I visibly rolled my eyes at him. I knew why he was using that same formality when saying my name, it was because he was in my father's house and therefore under his rules. Calling an unwed lady by her first name was frowned upon already, but calling her by her first name when her father is there to hear it is even worse.

'So then, lets sit down shall we?' I gestured for us to move to the living room where we could sit down and talk properly.

'Err, no Miss Hansford, I'm afraid I can't stay long, this was only a quick notice.' his voice was business-like as we saw Jeremiah was by.

'What's wrong?' I asked, concern obviously evident in my eyes because James quickly moved his hand to hold mine.

'Oh no, nothings wrong,' he began, quickly dropping his hand away as two of Lydia's maids walked past and noticed it, giggling at each other. 'You see, I'm sure you already know, but I am here to inform you that I will be leaving early tomorrow morning.' he nodded stiffly.

Oh god. I'd only just begun to have feelings for this man, and believe that he may have returned them even ever so slightly, and now he was leaving? This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening.

I quickly peered around to see if anyone else was coming, grabbed his arm and dragged him away and into the dining room.

It was dark and no one was in there. Perfect.

'Elmira, what are you doing?' James whispered frantically as I let go of his arm and went to quickly shut the door.

'I want to know full details James. Reasons, ideas, your own judgement, your own opinion-'

'On what?' he looked utterly confused as I spoke.

'On why you are leaving!' I said throwing my arms in the air in an unladylike manner. But a that moment I didn't care, all I wanted to know was why he was leaving and why so soon.

'To go after Sparrow, Elmira. You knew that didn't you?' he said stepping closer to me. His eyes searched mine as he spoke, as is he didn't believe that I didn't know.

But I did know. I knew. But for the past few hours I tried to convince myself I didn't. That it wasn't true.

I hung my head, eyes fixed on the floor. There were a few moments of silence, all I could hear was mine and James' breathing, and the tedious ticking of the grandfather clock at the end of the room.

It was still dark in the dining room, the only light was coming from the window as the sun began to set. It set the room a dark orange and the ruby red carpet was alive with colour as it danced off of the patterns woven into it.

I suddenly felt a finger lift my chin, breaking my fixed gaze I looked up and straight into the emerald eyes of James. Those eyes that I had read so much from, that held so much, that I had grown to trust, that I had grown to love.

I had to admit it, I had fallen in love with him.

But I was still so afraid of telling him, I knew I would never be able to fill the hole in his heart that was Elizabeth. That hole would probably never be filled. Just empty and hollow.

I felt so much guilt all of a sudden, he was staring back into my eyes. I could clearly see the hole in his heart, that Elizabeth shaped hole that I would never be able to fix.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered as I pushed myself away from him and out of the door. Wiping a tear away from my cheek as I ran.

**So here is Chapter 7! **

**I will upload Chapter 8 tonight hopefully. **

**I just wanted this chapter (and the next) to be separate, for reasons you've probably guessed! Lol **

**Please review! **

**P.S Just a quick question, I know that every man Elizabeth kissed in the film died. But can anyone remember if she ever kissed Beckett? Or did he just die because….well, he died? Thanks! : ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next Chapter! **

**Hope you are enjoying this story so far, I really enjoy writing it and I hope it is as good as I intend…although it probably isn't. lol **

**Enjoy!**

I marched through the rain. I was still upset and James for leaving, and angry at Lydia for making me come out in this horrid storm. Father was ill, and I had to go and get his medicine. Unfortunately, the storm from a couple of days ago was still raging through the skies over Port Royale. Every flash of thunder made my anger grow, and every grumble of thunder made me walk faster. I didn't mind thunderstorms. I wasn't a person who loved them, but they weren't particularly scary either. Just a lot of rain, wind, light and loud noise.

I was dressed in my nightgown because it was about 2.00am and it was too early to get dressed. No one was around in the streets and I put my large coat on anyway, but that didn't help the biting cold at my ankles.

I had slipped on Father's boots and they were getting extremely mucky from the puddles that wove in, out and between the cobbles beneath me.

Sighing, I continued my journey to Dr Harvey's house. I pulled my coat tighter around me and shivered from the nipping wind.

Just as a flash of lightning illuminated the streets, a figure stepped out from in front of me and harshly dragged me by my coat, into an alleyway.

I tried to scream but nothing came out. No one would have heard me even if it did.

'I'm terribly sorry Elmira.' a voice spoke in an almost whisper.

It was pitch black down the alleyway and I couldn't see who the person was. But I knew it simply from their smooth familiar voice.

'James?' I asked to the figure. Another crash of thunder and sheet of lightning sounded and I saw James' face for a split second before all went dark again. His frown was creased with worry and his eyes were glistening with a sadness that I couldn't label.

'Yes, I'm so sorry for pulling you like that. It was terribly inappropriate of me and I hope I haven't offended you.' he apologised in the dark.

If he could see my face, he would have seen a glorious smile. I boldly cupped his cheek with my hand, then wrapped both my arms around his neck to hug him tight.

'Don't worry about that James, I'm just glad you came back.' I said selfishly.

'Yes well, I figured there was no use in me capturing that pirate, I had much more important things to think about than I low-life like him.' he said wrapping his own arms around my waist and holding me close to him. My stomach flipped. I was being held by James, the man I fell in love with.

It suddenly occurred to me that the thunder and lightning had stopped. The rain however only got heavier, although the streets seemed eerily quiet.

I pulled myself out of his arms and laughed a little.

'I can't even see you.' I giggled and tugged on his arm to return to the streets.

My blonde hair was dripping wet and my clothes were soaked through but I didn't care.

'Oh no! You're wig will be sodden!' I exclaimed raising my hands to my mouth.

'Don't worry, I have plenty more back at the Fort.' he smiled. It was better when the candles from the top of Fort Charles was lighting up the streets. I could see him a little better now, apart from the raindrops that kept building up in my eyes.

'Well at least you have more than one.' I said, leaning up against the wall of a house. I was exhausted from my night-time walk. 'Why did you come out here at night?' I asked.

'Well, I went to your house and Jeremiah said you had left to go and get your father his medicine. But I know that women shouldn't be walking the streets alone at night. So I came out here to find you.' he said. 'And do this.'

Before I could ask him what he meant, he stepped closer to me and brushed his lips against my own. He obviously didn't want to seem too bold. One of his hands was on the wall behind me, the other was holding my neck gently. The rain was still pouring down around us, raindrops fell on my face but I didn't wipe them away.

My stomach felt like it was on fire and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

I kissed him back and his lips fully pressed onto mine briefly before he pulled away.

'Elmira,' he whispered softly. I could feel the tickle of his breath on my cheek as he spoke. 'I love you.' he whispered again and pressed his forehead to mine.

I smiled and cupped his cheek with my hand, wiping away raindrops. I couldn't believe it. Commodore James Norrington had just confessed his love for me.

'Ever since you decided to join us on the journey to save Elizabeth I knew I was falling. Your smile, your eyes, the way you jump when you're startled.' he chuckled slightly. 'I knew during that journey, that my love for Elizabeth was starting to shrink, and my admiration for you grow. And when you dragged us both into your dining room to convince me to stay, I knew.' he said softly, his eyes pouring into mine, his fingers running through my hair gently.

This was all very bold. But we were in love, and no one was around to see it so I didn't make a move to spoil the moment.

'James I-I,' I stuttered. 'I love you too James. Wholeheartedly.' I whispered. The rain was beginning to stop and my clothes suddenly felt very heavy on my exhausted body, but I didn't want this to end, not just yet.

I leant up and pressed my lips to his, my hands rested on the back of his neck. He responded and kissed back softly, the butterflies rose in my stomach again as his lips moved with mine. His hands apprehensively rested on my hips, but I moved my hands and pushed his so he wrapped them around my waist. With one hand on the small of my back, the other now moved to my neck, he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. I looked back into his and smiled. He smiled back before kissing me on the nose. I moved to rest my head on his chest as his arms tightened around me.

I honestly couldn't believe it. He had told me he loved me! I was all prepared to savour the moment for as long as it lasted, until I remembered my father's medicine.

Dashing out of James' arms I ran in the direction of the Doctor's, James not far behind.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I've never been very good at writing kissing scenes so sorry if its bad! **

**Please review! : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Been busy with school stuff…**

**Hope you liked the last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

'These are just adorable!' Lydia squeaked as she was peering over a market stall selling charms and pendants. I had to agree. She had picked the one that I had been negotiating with myself to buy or not. It was a small emerald hanging on a gold chain. Simple, but gorgeous.

'I have to agree Lydia, its beautiful.' I smiled, there was no doubt she would buy it and wear it for the rest of her life. That was what we had been brought up like. Our mother had always cherished her jewellery and so taught us to do so too.

'I think I'll buy it!' Lydia said before proceeding to talk to the stall owner and handing over her money.

As she was paying I decided to gaze around the market place. There were all kinds of stalls today. Breads and buns, cheeses, fruits and vegetables, jewellery, books, flowers and lots of trinkets were on sale. Today was Thursday and that's when all the nearby trades-people come to Port Royale to sell their goods. Most other market days were simply foods or books. But even then the books would be ragged and torn, not worth buying for such prices.

Gazing among the busy street I was unaware that Lydia was talking to someone behind me.

'Yes, Commodore. He's much better now, thank you for asking.' Lydia spoke politely.

My stomach flipped. James was behind me.

I turned and smiled at him subtly.

'Good morning Commodore.' I bobbed by head a little as I spoke.

His expression was knowledgeable and he replied, 'Good morning Miss Hansford.' he bowed slightly and smiled back a little.

Me and James had kept our little 'meeting' last week a secret from everyone. Especially Father. I was aware that all we had done was kiss but even that was an unacceptable way for a man of his propriety to behave towards an unwed woman. Lydia didn't know either, and she was looking ever so slightly confused.

'Is there something I don't know about?' she asked.

I gave a 'please don't tell' glance to James and he nodded to say he understood. Luckily, Lydia was looking in my direction when he did so.

'No at all Miss Hansford.' he answered her politely. 'Well, at least not that I know of.'

'No Lydia of course not. Me and the Commodore were just exchanging greetings that's all.' I pretended to laugh.

'Oh right then, well maybe we should head back home now Elmira? Father is probably wondering where we are.' she still spoke a little apprehensively. Maybe she was just assuming there was something that both me and James knew about, but not her. Yes, that was it.

**~xxx~**

'We're home!' Lydia shouted up the stairs to Father who was probably in his bed.

'No need to shout my dear, you'll wake up the mice.' Father came out of the living room, smiling broadly.

'Ah! I hate mice!' Lydia pranced about on her tiptoes.

'Oh for heaven's sakes Lydia, it was a joke, there's no mice.' I said, frustrated with my idiotic sister.

'No, no mice in this household. Right Jeremiah?' Father said to the butler as he strode past.

At first Jeremiah looked a bit confused but nodded and answered, 'Of course Sir, no mice here.'

'See?' I said looking at Lydia who was now halfway up the stairs. 'Where are you going?'

'To change my clothes, I don't want to suddenly find mice in my petticoats!' she said as if I was born yesterday, before scurrying the rest of the way up the marble staircase.

'Now Elmira, I need to have a word with you.' Father turned to me and beckoned me through to the living area.

'Yes Father?' I answered following him and sitting down opposite his armchair.

'You know very well that you are almost beyond the adequate marrying age my child and-'

'Father! You know what my opinion on this is! I will marry when I have found the man I will freely give my heart to! You know that!' I sighed.

'Yes, but I have found a suitor.' he continued none the less.

Why was a cursed with such a frustrating father? Of course, I couldn't just say no, I had to meet with any suitors he found, it was almost like a law.

'Fine.' I sighed again and stared past him and out of the window.

'Good, because he is coming round for dinner later today.' he said quickly before calling the butler.

I growled under my breath and rose from my chair slowly.

'Very well.' I said through gritted teeth, then left the living room quickly.

'Where are you going?' he called, turning round to see me heading towards the doors.

'To see a friend.' I replied, and left before he could ask anymore questions.

**~xxx~**

I knocked on the door to James' office cautiously. I didn't want to seem rude or impatient.

After about 2 minutes I heard a voice from the other side.

'Come in.'

I slowly pushed the door open to see James sat at his desk, frowning over some letters.

He looked up and almost instantly his frown disappeared and he smiled sweetly.

'Good morning Miss Hansford.' he said jokingly.

'Oh stop it, that was because Lydia was there you know that.' I giggled, referring to our earlier conversation.

'That's perfectly fine Elmira, you can tell them whenever you wish.' he said and rose from his chair.

'Thank you for understanding.' I said softly. I was extremely grateful for his understanding about my family. Especially with Father pressing for me to marry.

'That's fine, I don't want to pressure you into telling your family when your not ready.' he said as he stepped closer.

'Does this mean you're courting me now?' I asked breaking the moment.

'Well, of course I'd normally need permission form your father to court you.' he said looking off to the side in thought.

'But, he doesn't even know about our friendship, let alone the fact that we kissed.' I said trying to think of a good excuse not to tell my Father just yet.

'Indeed he doesn't.' James replied and his eyes met mine again.

I felt like my heart was racing again. I couldn't help it. It was out of my control.

'Your eyes are so beautiful Elmira.' James spoke softly. He was even closer to me now.

'Thank you James, but they're no match for yours.' I replied smiling.

'What do you mean? Mine are just a boring green.' he said.

'Yes, but I happen to love emeralds. And that's what your eyes remind me of.'

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine softly. I smiled inside. I knew that this was what he was doing all along, but I still couldn't fight off the annoying yet satisfying tumbles my stomach was doing.

I immediately kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck slowly. I didn't want to seem too forward. His arms rested on my waist comfortably as we continued to kiss.

I suddenly felt confident enough to run my tongue across his bottom lip. I had no idea how he would react. But to my delight, he parted his lips slightly and we kissed deeper than before.

When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine again. I giggled slightly.

'You don't know how glad I am that Gillette or Groves didn't walk in just then.' James whispered, laughing a little.

'Me too.' I whispered back and pecked his lips again.

'I suppose I should really ask your Father soon, I mean it would be for the best.' James said.

I sighed.

'I know, but you know how he his. He will want me to marry you by next week!' I said, exaggerating just a tiny bit.

He laughed. 'I'm afraid my father was the same on my sister. As soon as she reached 17, she was visited by all sorts of strange suitors.' he said reminiscing about his family, straightening up again.

'That's what's happening tonight…He's arranged for a suitor to have dinner.' I said sadly. 'But I assure you James, I will not look at them twice, I only have eyes for you.' I said seriously, interlocking my fingers with his.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

'I know, and they're beautiful.' he replied.

**~xxx~**

'Elmira!' Father called from downstairs.

'Coming!' I replied, hastily leaving my room and beginning to descend the stairs.

'As always you look beautiful my child.' he smiled at me.

I was wearing a dark green dress tonight, to remind me of James.

'Elmira, this is Lord Cutler Beckett.' Father gestured to the man that was standing beside him.

He wore the same white wig as James wore. He was also wearing a darker blue coat with gold embroidery and buttons down the middle, as well as a white cravat and a black tri-corn hat atop his head.

'Miss Hansford.' he bowed, taking off his hat.

'Lord Beckett.' I curtseyed and bowed my head.

'Now then, lets go through to the dining room shall we?' my Father suggested as he lead us towards the same room that I dragged James into on the night he left.

It was strange how everything seemed to relate to James nowadays, the pendant at the market, the green dress, the white wig, the dining room. I guess he was just on my mind an awful lot.

**~xxx~**

I tried to hide my yawn with my napkin as Lord Beckett explained his business. It truly was a bore to sit and listen to him talking about the East India Trading Company and how they are planning to demolish pirates.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for Captain Jack and his crew at that statement.

'_Demolish pirates.' _he had said. That may have been the most polite way of putting it, but to me it was the most gruesome.

Lydia on the other hand was engrossed in Lord Beckett's stories, so much so that she had discarded her dinner.

I rolled my eyes every time she begged him to continue. Father was just about as interested as her and kept clapping his hands in agreement.

'Do excuse me.' I said and got up from the table. Walking quickly away I headed for my father's office. I quickly scribbled a note to James.

_**James, **_

_**This suitor is a total bore! He simply won't shut up about his work! **_

_**He doesn't seem too interested in me either so it shouldn't be too hard to tell Father he's not right for me. But this does make me think we need to tell him about us…**_

_**Please let me know what you think. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Elmira **_

I hastily folded it and shoved it in an envelope, quickly scribbling _**Commodore Norrington**_ on the front as I heard someone enter the room behind me. I froze. What if it was Lord Beckett?

I slowly turned, hiding the letter behind my back.

'Oh thank goodness!' I sighed realising it was only Evangeline.

'What's wrong Miss? You look terribly startled.' she said worriedly.

'Oh no, nothings wrong Evangeline.' I said. 'Actually, could you run an errand for me?' I asked giving her the letter to James.

'Yes, of course Miss, but may I ask why so late at night?' she said taking the letter from my hand.

'I'm afraid its quite important.' I answered and she nodded and left.

I quickly put the pen back in the pot so Father wouldn't suspect anything, and returned to the dining room to find that Lord Beckett was just leaving.

'Ah, Elmira, Lord Beckett has some business to attend to so must leave now.' Father informed me.

'Indeed, I'm sorry that we didn't have a better chance to talk Miss Hansford.' he reached for my hand and kissed my knuckles. I winced a little. Hopefully Father didn't see though.

'Please, call her Elmira everyone does-'

'Miss Hansford is fine.' I interrupted him and forced a smile at Lord Beckett.

'Very well Miss Hanford, good night.' he smiled and left.

'Miss Hansford?' Jeremiah interrupted what Father was about to say.

'Yes Jeremiah?' I smiled at the butler as he held a piece of paper out.

'A letter for you.' he said and I took it.

'Thank you.' I said and he left the hallway.

'A letter? At this time of night?' my father sounded confused.

I ignored him and opened the letter. Wow, Evangeline must have delivered it personally.

_**Elmira, **_

_**I'm glad to hear from you in a letter. Romantic isn't it? **_

_**At least I know I have no competition then! He sounds awfully boring, you have my sympathy. I think we should tell him tonight. It would be ideal. I'll be round at about 11.00pm. See you then. **_

_**James**_

I could tell it was hand written properly because it didn't have **Commodore J. Norrington **at the bottom of the page.

'Who is it from Elmira?' Father asked frantically. 'Is it an important matter?'

'Yes.' I replied simply.

'Well, is it urgent? Is someone in trouble?'

'No.' I glanced at the clock and it read 10.50pm. 'You'll find out in good time Father. Just wait.'

**So there's chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review!**

**Thank you to RuthiiBonesBlues for reviewing again! : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry I haven't had a chance to upload in a few days, had a massive clearout at home all weekend! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

'Commodore.' I said bobbing my head a little.

'Good Evening Commodore Norrington.' Father greeted James formally. 'Do come through to the living area.' he guided James through the large hallway and I saw James smile at me as he passed.

'Now, pray tell what had caused you to arrive at such an hour.' Father asked once we were all seated.

'Well Sir, I believe El-Miss Hansford has something important to tell you.' James began. 'We both have.'

'Its okay James, you can call me by my first name I don't mind.' I spoke reassuringly. Even though he was a Commodore, you could tell James was nervous.

'Elmira! Do not address the Commodore in such an ill manner!' Father scolded me.

'No really its fine.' James said as I opened my mouth to argue with my father.

I closed it again and looked sideways guiltily at James.

'Now you see, Mr Hansford…' James paused.

Father looked at him expectantly.

'Father, James has come tonight so that we can both inform you that…' I trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words.

Father looked confused and somewhat suspicious.

'I love your daughter Mr Hansford.' James said confidently. 'I truly do.'

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief that it was finally out.

'What?' Father looked at him in disbelief. 'You love Elmira?'

'Is that so hard to come to terms with Father?' I said slightly offended.

'Yes, I do.' James said and looked at me with a soft expression. 'And I wish to gain your permission in courting her.'

Father looked at us both a little startled.

I realised he didn't know what my opinion was and so I told him.

'I love him too Father, honestly.' I said diverting my gaze from James' eyes to my Father's confused frown.

'You love Elmira?' Father repeated.

'Oh for heavens' sakes!' I sighed loudly, throwing my arms in the air. 'Yes he loves me, and yes I love him back.' I said loudly, leaning towards my father.

'Very well.' Father spoke with a quiet tone to his voice. 'Then by all means Commodore, you have my permission. But I must say, this was an unusual way of asking.' Father stood up and shaking his head he walked out of the room. Just in time for Lydia to come bounding in.

'Oh my goodness! Elmira this is amazing!' she ran at me and hugged me tight.

'Its not like I'm engaged Lydia!' I laughed as I was attacked by my bubbly sister.

'Yes, but you soon might be!' Lydia let go of me and glanced quickly at James.

James blushed a little and I laughed, reaching my hand over and interlocking my fingers with his.

'All in good time Lydia.' I assured her.

'Fine, but I simply must be a bridesmaid!' Lydia sang and skipped out of the room.

I giggled at my sister's behaviour and returned my eyes to James.

'I can't believe that worked!' I said excitedly.

'Well, I best be going. It late and you already look exhausted.' he said smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

'Of course not Commodore, I insist you stay the night. Its windy and wet outside and its already 11.45pm.' Father re-entered the room. 'You can stay in the guest room.'

'Thank you Mr Hansford, but I don't live far away, and I wouldn't want to be intruding.' James said politely.

'Its really no problem James, we're all retiring now anyway.' I smiled at him, our hands still enclosed.

'Very well then. If you don't mind.' he nodded in thanks as my father left the room once again.

'Might I have the honour of escorting you to your room Miss?' James said in a fake formal accent.

'I'd be most thankful.' I said trying not to giggle at our immaturity.

We reached my door and I turned to face him. It was dark and only the candles that were lit along the hallway illuminated one side of his face.

'Why is it always dark when we kiss?' I asked.

'See, now I have been indirectly promised a kiss Elmira.' James smiled.

'Of course.' I giggled and reached up on my tiptoes to connect our lips. He brought both his hands to either side of my face and kissed me back. We kissed slowly for a while until the sound of Father 'casually' clearing his throat as he continued up the stairs to the next floor quickly broke us apart.

I blushed and looked to the ground.

'I'm sorry for causing you any embarrassment in front of your father Elmira.' James said as he lifted my chin with two fingers.

'No really, its ok.' I whispered, knowing that Lydia would probably be trying to listen to our conversation.

'Good.' he said and kissed my forehead. 'I would like to say goodnight but first I must ask you a question.'

'What?' I said frowning in anticipation. Was he going to drop a bombshell? I prepared myself for the worst.

'Where's the guest room?' he said and smiled at his foolishness.

I sighed in relief and pointed to the end of the corridor. 'Just down there. Its one door from the end.'

He followed my instructions and turned to whisper back. 'I see we are only three doors apart Elmira. Goodnight.'

I laughed. 'Goodnight James.'

**~xxx~**

'Just four please.' I asked the fruit and vegetable lady.

'There you go Miss, four green apples.' she said as she handed me the apples.

'Thank you.' I smiled and left for the Fort.

It had been two days since James' stay at our house. It was slightly uncomfortable eating breakfast, Lydia wouldn't stop grinning, James looked incredibly nervous sat at the table with my father and Father himself looked extremely tired. We ate in mostly silence.

I reached the Fort and made my way towards James' office, still carrying the apples.

'Knock knock!' I sang as I swung open the door and ran to put the apples on his desk.

'Good Morning Elmira.' James rose from his chair and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

'These are for you.' I said handing him three of the apples and taking the fourth for myself.

'Thank you, I'll eat them later when I'm done with this paperwork.' he said looking over at his desk which was piled up with Harbour Notices, Port Checks and other boring items.

'Do you want me to leave? I understand if you're busy.' I said turning to leave.

'Not at all Elmira, I enjoy the company.' he said.

'Good.' I smiled and sat on the edge of his desk taking a bite out of my apple.

He walked round and stood in front of me.

'Do you like apples then?' he asked.

'Yes, I suppose, although my favourite fruit are pears but-'

I was cut off by James lips on mine. As I kissed him I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I could taste just a hint of apple on his mouth. He could probably taste it too.

He suddenly moved his lips and started to kiss down my jaw line. The feeling was strange but I grew used to it as he travelled down my neck. My hands gripped the desk when he nibbled slightly. I was overwhelmed by how bold he was being.

I decided to match his boldness and straightened one leg so it partially wrapped around his waist.

My grip on the desk tightened turning my knuckles white as his hand rested on my ankle and slowly started to slide up my leg underneath my dress. His lips met mine again and I kissed him harder than before. As soon as he hand reached my upper high he suddenly pulled away and stood in front of me, hands behind his back, head down.

I closed my parted lips and looked at him worriedly.

'I-I'm sorry Elmira, I shouldn't have done that. I apologise greatly.' he said, head still hung.

'No, James.' I said hopping down from the desk. 'Don't be sorry.' I said cupping his cheek. 'I…I enjoyed it…' I trailed off in embarrassment. I blushed slightly as I peered at thee floor.

'You did?' he asked.

'Of course I did…I love you and to me that was just a way of you proving you return my feelings…' I glanced up at his emerald eyes. 'James, I don't believe you could ever take advantage of me. Its not who you are. You're so caring, kind, that I couldn't ever see you doing that. It just not in your mind to do such a thing.' I said softly as his guilty eyes poured into my own. 'I love you James Norrington, so much that I can't fully explain.' I said, then realised how soppy it sounded.

'I love you too Elmira, more than you'll ever know.' he smiled and wrapped his arms around me as he held me close. I loved it when he held me, it made me feel safe and loved. I truly couldn't explain how I had come to fall in love with James. It all happened to quickly that I didn't even have time to fully register it until now. And I certainly couldn't believe he loved me back. That was a stroke of extreme luck indeed.

**Sorry this chapter was short. Hope you enjoyed it all the same! Please let me know how this is going so far! **

**Thank you to all of you who have added to favourites or alerts! I love you all! : ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is chapter 11! I can't believe how quickly this is going! But don't worry there's plenty more to go! Haha **

**Once again, thanks to EVERYONE who has added to alert, favourites or reviewed. I really do appreciate it and I hope I continue to live up to your expectations. **

**Anyway, one with the story! **

**Enjoy!**

I stood at the edge. Toes poking over the stone, wind lapping at my dress and my hair flowing back behind me. I took a deep shaky breath and smiled as the familiar salty air filled my lungs and refreshed me throughout.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared out to sea. The rippling waves calmed me and I sighed as the wind died a little and returned to a peaceful breeze.

I stepped back from the edge and jumped a little as two warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me back into a comforting embrace. I leant my head back on James' chest and smiled as I felt him rest his chin on my hair.

'I find it so calming.' I said, wrapping my own arms around his in front of me.

'Me too. The waves have a strange way of soothing a person's mind.' James replied.

We stood there in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before I turned around in his arms to face him.

'Why aren't you in your office?' I asked with a curious frown.

'I decided to take a few minutes break. Besides, I saw you out here alone and I thought I would join you. You seem extremely thoughtful. Are you okay?' he asked, his tone changing to one of affectionate concern.

'Yes I'm fine.' I answered quietly, looking off to the side. I didn't want him to have to bear the burden of my sadness, he wasn't to know why today was different.

'You don't seem fine, have I done something to offend you in any way?' he asked politely, gaining my attention once again.

'No of course not.' I said half-smiling. 'Now, I best be going, I can't distract the Commodore away from his work can I?' I said cheerfully, hoping he would forget about my sudden change of behaviour.

'Don't try and change the subject Elmira.' James said slightly sternly.

I sighed in defeat, stepping out of his embrace and moving to sit on the edge of the fort wall.

'It was my Mother's birthday today.' I said, refusing to cry the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. I stared at the horizon.

'I'm terribly sorry Elmira, I didn't know-' James began, sitting down beside me.

'But why would you? I didn't expect you to James, don't blame yourself. How were you to know?' I said still staring ahead.

He moved his hand and it brushed my fingertips. I interlocked our fingers but continued to stare out to the sapphire ocean.

'When did she…?' he trailed off.

'When I was about 14. She died of illness.' I said still blinking back tears.

'I'm sorry.' he said lowering his head.

'Don't be.' I replied squeezing his hand and forcing him a smile.

All that filled the silence was the crashing of the waves beneath us.

'Sir.' Groves spoke from behind us, causing our hands to instantly part and James to stand up.

'Yes Lieutenant?' James answered in his formal voice. I was glad he used a softer voice with me. It made me feel special.

'I'm afraid you are needed Sir, with the Governor.' Groves continued.

'Very well.' James replied and nodded his head to Groves who proceeded to march back to wherever he had materialised from.

'Elmira.' James said turning to me and blinking in surprise to find I had stood up again.

'Its fine.' I laughed a little. 'Go on, go or you'll be in trouble.' I joked.

James smiled.

'What?' I asked, slightly confused.

'Nothing. You have a good day Elmira, I'll see you later?' he asked.

'Maybe.' I said and giggled when he shook his head at me.

'Very well. Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.' I waved as he followed where Groves had left to.

**~xxx~**

'Elmira, Lydia, there will be a ball tomorrow evening, held at Fort Charles.' Father began. 'I hope you will both be attending.'

'Of course.' I said a little excitedly.

'My goodness Elmira! You're enthusiastic! You never usually want to attend these sort of things!' Lydia exclaimed.

'Well, I do believe she has a reason to now Lydia my girl.' Father spoke to Lydia but kept his eyes on mine, smiling a little.

'Yes.' I answered and his smile widened slightly.

'Marvellous, well I shall see to it you both have new dresses. Wouldn't want to disappoint now would we?'

'What? What's the reason?' Lydia questioned. 'And what does he mean by disappoint?' she asked as she followed me out of the room and towards the front doors.

I just grinned at her.

'Oh my gosh! Its the Commodore isn't it? You want to impress him don't you?' Lydia clapped her hands together and looked at me, her eyes gleaming.

'Yes, I must say I do.' I laughed at her behaviour.

'Well, we must simply get the most beautiful dress for you to wear! I know which shop too! Oh this is so exciting!' she continued to babble as we left our house and headed for the market.

**~xxx~**

'See, I told you it would be closed.' I sighed as we neared _Madam Luciana's Dress Shop. _

'Just you wait Elmira.' Lydia said knowingly. She lead me round to the side of the building and knocked on a large wooden door.

It opened with a creak and a small, blonde haired man peered at us.

'Lydia!' he exclaimed before ushering us in.

'Samuel!' Lydia answered as we stepped inside the small shop. It smelled like freshly baked bread and it made my stomach rumble a little.

'Why does he know you?' I whispered as the man went through an archway at the back of the shop, into a room that looked like a very small kitchen.

'We're friends, that's all.' Lydia shrugged and proceeded to browse through the dresses.

'Now then my sweeties what can Madam Luciana do for you?' Madam Luciana entered through the archway, arms spread wide. She wore a gleaming grin and her hair was in a frizzy bun.

'Well, we are looking for new dresses for a ball.' Lydia explained. 'I'm looking fro something red it think.' she continued to speak as she took a dress off of a rail and examined it.

'And what for you my dear?' Luciana looked at me.

'I'd like green really.' I said as I peered around the shop for a green dress. 'Preferably Emerald.'

**~xxx~**

Me and Lydia had bought our new dresses and were now eating supper with Father.

'So then girls, how was your day?' Father asked in between mouthfuls of tomato soup.

'It was good.' I replied reminiscing my morning with James at the Fort.

'Is that all?' Father asked.

'It was really good.' I answered, lifting another spoonful of soup to my lips and blowing it quietly.

'Me too. I can't wait for the ball tomorrow!' Lydia exclaimed.

'Have you got a partner yet Lydia?' Father asked, an eyebrow raised.

Lydia's face dropped.

'Take that as a no.' I responded and hid a chuckle.

'Have you found a likely suitor yet my girl? Or would you rather I arrange for a meeting with one or two?'

I couldn't believe it! Father had already started his 'marriage lecture' with Lydia! She was too young still! I decided to help Lydia and prevent her from having to meet with people like Lord Beckett.

'How about that man from the dress shop? Samuel was it?' I suggested.

Immediately Lydia's cheeked pinked and she suddenly became very interested in her soup bowl.

'A shop owner? I will not have it! You deserve more than that Lydia Amelia Hansford! Don't dishonour me girl!' Father looked outraged to I quickly changed my encouraging grin into a straight face.

'But Father, I-'

'What? Love him?' Father started to raise his voice.

'No, but I think I will over time and-'

'Certainly not! Shop owners are for lower class women not my two beautiful daughters of upper class society! I will simply not hear of it! This discussion is over.' he said throwing his napkin on the table and storming out of the room.

I decided to stay quiet on the matter of his accident in not defining 'discussion' properly and reached across the table to hold my sister's hand.

'I know how you feel Lydia I know what this-'

'No you haven't!' Lydia cried. He head snapping up for me to see her teary eyes. 'No you haven't! Because you're in love with the Commodore! So Father will always approve you of that! But me? I'm in love with a 'worthless shop owner'! Why would he ever approve my feelings?' she shouted in a choked voice and also stormed out. Leaving me sat there feeling guilty. I played with my napkin on my lap. I felt annoyed and angry at Father, and guilty and sad for Lydia. Did I really have a better love life than her? I had to admit I had found love before her but did that really qualify me for a better life? I had no idea whether to go to see to a seething Father or a torn Lydia. So I sighed and made my way upstairs to my room. I had no voice in this matter. It would be something that Father would have to grow used to. But I doubted that…

**Hope you liked chapter 11! **

**Please review! **

**: ) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. Went on a two-day school trip to the countryside…rainy, wet and windy…loads of fun. **

**Anyway, I managed to squeeze this chapter in between rehearsals for my show, and I have a full weekend of them so I won't be able to upload again until next week at some point. Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. **

'Have you heard?'

'Yes, its unbelievable!'

'Well, he certainly didn't waste any time!'

'Poor girl, she must feel so used.'

'No, she's probably loving it. After all, he _is_ the Commodore!'

The conversation faded out as the women slowly walked past me. I had a deep frown set into my forehead and I was clutching my basket so hard it was beginning to hurt.

'Elmira?' Lydia said a little sheepishly.

I didn't respond. My eye-line stayed fixed on the group of women slowly fading into the distance.

Why were they talking about me? How did they even know that I was with James? Sudden thoughts of James telling Groves and Groves telling Gillette and Gillette failing to keep his mouth shut-

My thoughts were interrupted as the basket I was holding started digging into the skin of my palms. I realised I was gripping it even harder than before.

'Come on.' I commanded to Lydia and marched in the direction of the Fort.

**~xxx~**

I didn't knock. I walked straight in and slammed my basket on the desk with a thud. It made James' eyes dart in my direction and away from whatever he was reading, which looked like some more letters.

'Elmira?' James asked in surprise, getting up from his chair.

Lydia cleared her throat behind me.

'A-and Miss Lydia, how are you?' he corrected his lack of manners but was only met with a '_Really?_' look from my sister.

'Just answer me this question James.' I said bluntly.

He stared at me in confusion so I continued.

'Why did you tell?'

'What do you mean? I have no idea what your-'

'About us.' I cut him off. 'I just overheard a conversation between three _complete strangers _about _our _relationship. Now tell me, how do they know?'

'What? You think I've told them? Elmira, I would never-'

'Then how do they know?' I said tears beginning to form in my eyes. 'How do they know about us? Why do they think its pretend? Why do they think this isn't real? Why do they know this James?' I said quietly. I felt my tears glide down my cheeks but I didn't brush them away. I refused to seem weak in front of him, even though he knew just how weak I could really be.

'Elmira.' James said softly and stepped forward. 'I didn't say a word, I wouldn't-couldn't do that to you.' James wiped a tear away and looked in my eyes. I wanted to believe him, I truly did but who else knew that would tell-

I slowly turned my head to my, noticeably, silent sister.

She met my eyes and lowered her head sheepishly.

'You?' I said not moving from the spot.

'Now, Elmira don't assume, it could have been anyone. Maybe-'

'No. She's right.' Lydia cut him off and I saw a tear slip down her cheek as she closed her eyes briefly. 'I told. I'm sorry Elmira. Its just when you said you knew how I felt the other night and what with Father scolding me so harshly like that…' she paused before looking into my eyes again. A sadness floated behind them. Guilt hung there, and I suddenly felt a twinge of sorrow for my sister. But it was quickly replaced by anger.

'Who did you tell?' I snapped.

'Samuel.' she whispered, so quietly that I could only just hear her.

'Samuel.' I repeated plainly. 'Are you together yet?' I asked.

She stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.

'Y-Yes.'

'Does Father know?'

'Well, Samuel tried to ask for his permission, and at first he was sort of alright with the idea. But then I suppose he remembered our conversation over dinner and started to grow more impatient.'

'Did he allow it?' I asked, curious as to whether Lydia was now courting a shop assistant.

'Yes he did. Surprisingly.' Lydia frowned in thought. 'I think it was because of that talk you had with him afterwards.' Lydia looked up at my baffled expression and continued. 'I saw you enter his room with a candle, and then I heard voices. I couldn't quite make out what you were saying, and I didn't want to be caught, so I went to bed.' She paused again. 'What _were_ you saying Elmira?'

I coughed uncomfortably. I couldn't tell her with James in the room! What I had spoken to Father about was something that I was sure would embarrass him so.

'Elmira? Are you alright?' I suddenly felt James' arm on my elbow. I looked up into his concerned eyes and decided I had to tell my sister what was spoken the other night. Whether James was there or not.

**So here is Chapter 12. Sorry it's short. But as I said I managed to squeeze it in between rehearsals. I think I will be able to upload a longer chapter tomorrow. But not sure when my update after that will be. Sorry! : ) **


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's chapter 13! Not that I'm superstitious or anything, but if this chapter is worse than the others blame it on the chapter number! Lol **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S Thanks to new readers who have added to alerts and favourites! : )**

'Well, he asked me why I had come to talk on your behalf Lydia, and I just said that I was there of my own accord not yours. Which was true.' I explained. James was sat at his desk once again, trying not to look too interested but I could tell he was listening in. Lydia was sat in an armchair opposite me. I was also sat in an armchair, mine was terribly uncomfortable but I didn't moan. This was important.

'So, what did you say?' Lydia urged me to continue.

'Well, I explained to him that he shouldn't judge Samuel by his occupation and that you really can't help who you fall in love with.' I glanced over at James just in time to see his head snap back to the papers he was holding. I hid a smile and continued. 'I said that maybe he should give you a chance with Samuel and that if things didn't work out, then it would be an important lesson for you to learn in the future.' I winced, waiting for her angry response. I knew I perhaps shouldn't have worded it that way. It sounded, only for a second, that I was partly agreeing with Father.

'Oh. So you don't think me and Samuel are right for each other?' Lydia said with a melancholy tone to her voice, looking at me with trust in her eyes. I knew that as an older sister I had to try and brighten her mood and give her some sort of encouragement.

'Oh Lydia,' I began and reached across the small coffee table in between our chairs to grab her hands. 'It doesn't matter who think what, it doesn't matter if they completely disagree or try and give you reasons to doubt yourself. What really matters is whether you believe it could last. Whether in your heart you know that Samuel could be the one.' I said softly, trying to both gain her trust and earn her forgiveness. Part of me was still angry at her for telling Samuel about me and James, but I knew her situation could end up being far worse.

'But how do you know if he's the one Elmira? How do you know whether or not you can trust him?' she looked less nervous about the situation but still apprehensive to completely agree with what I was saying.

'Trust me Lydia, you'll know.' I stole another glance at James but this time his head didn't snap back to his work. His eyes stayed locked on mine. I smiled a little and then turned my head back to face my sister. 'You know when you see him in the street or at his shop?'

'Yes.' Lydia eyes began gleaming a little.

'And you get that funny feeling in your chest, like a sort of swelling.'

'Yes, like something's building up?' Lydia looked really encouraged now.

'Exactly.' I said and sat back in my chair.

'Does that mean he will end up as my husband then El?'

'Well Lydia, you never know. You will have to get Father to get used to the circumstances, give him some time to think about it a little more. But first, you have to listen to yourself. After all, you never know who's the right man until you meet him.' I looked at James again and he was smiling softly.

I had a feeling this conversation was going to embarrass him but he seemed….flattered? Well, I suppose I did refer to him quite a bit in that little speech. But I hope he didn't think of me as superstitious, or soppy.

'Thank you El.' Lydia said and stood up from her chair. I stood up too and she hugged me tight.

'I'm going to visit him now. I honestly think I'm starting to fall for him El. Is that wrong?' she frowned.

'Of course not. Love can never be wrong. It only shows one was others will never see.' I said physiologically.

Lydia's frowned deepened.

'Think about it.' I said and she nodded and rushed out of the room excitedly.

'Ah, young love eh?' I sighed leaning against James' desk.

'We're not that old you know Elmira.' James chuckled as he got up and stood next to me.

'I know, but looking at Lydia and Samuel make me feel old.' I replied staring at the door.

James moved my head to face his with two fingers on my chin and I looked up into his smiling eyes.

I smiled back.

'You know, when I first heard about you, I thought you were dull and boring.' I said playfully.

'Is that so?' James replied with a playful tone to his own voice.

'Yes, but now I know you better I've learned that that's not entirely true.' I smiled back at him as he kissed me softly.

He quickly pulled away and frowned a little.

'Entirely?' he said with a mock hurt look.

'Entirely.' I repeated and kissed him again.

**~xxx~**

'Miss, you Father has requested your presence again.' Evangeline bobbed her head as I looked up at her. I squinted in the midday sun and tried to read her expression. She was both nervous but looked a little excited at the same time.

'Might I enquire as to why?' I sighed and returned my gaze to the hydrangea I was twirling in my fingers.

'I think its about another ball Miss.' she continued.

'Another one? My goodness, balls can be so much fun but so draining too.' I sighed again and got up from the lawn. 'Thank you Evangeline.' I nodded at her and she scurried off towards the direction fo the house.

I started to walk slowly, still twiddling the hydrangea between my fingers.

'Beautiful.' a familiar voice came from somewhere behind me.

I smiled and stopped walking but didn't turn around.

'Yes, they are.' I smiled staring straight ahead.

'Oh, I wasn't talking about the flowers.' the voice continued as it grew closer. 'Sorry for causing any confusion. I won't do in the future.'

I was about to turn and face him when I felt familiar strong arms wrap around my torso. I leant my head back on his shoulder and looked up sideways at him.

'Good Morning.' he smiled down at me.

'Its afternoon now actually James.' I corrected him.

'Oh, my apologies.' he said.

I laughed.

'Why are you in my garden Commodore Norrington?'

'Ah, you see, I was told that a beautiful maiden lived here and that she was sat alone in her garden with nothing of a companion but a flower.'

'You see, that's where your wrong Mr Norrington. I have plenty of company out here.' I nuzzled my head further into his neck. 'Although I do enjoy your company too.'

'As do I Miss Hansford.' he smiled once again. 'But I'm afraid the real reason I'm here isn't as romantic.'

I stood up straight and looked at him. All playfulness had ceased and a serious frown took its place on my forehead.

'What is it?' I said fearing what was to come next.

'I'm afraid I will be leaving for a few days Elmira. I am, after all, still working for the King. I have been instructed to sail to The Americas with Lord Beckett.'

'Oh.' I said looking at the floor. 'I will miss you so much James.'

'I will miss you too Elmira. And I promise you I will return safe and sound, if only for your smile to welcome me back.' he tightened his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest.

'W-When are you leaving?' I began to sob.

'In two days.' he replied moving a hand to the back of my head and stroking my blonde hair gently. 'Please don't cry Elmira, surely I'm not worth crying over.'

I lifted my puffy eyes to look at him and brushed away a tear.

'Of c-course you are worth c-crying over James. I love y-you. I'm in love w-with you. Why w-wouldn't I cry?'

'I love you too Elmira.' he replied. 'And just so you know. That swelling feeling you said Lydia was supposed to get when she looked at Samuel?' he began. I looked up at his eyes again having found my gaze had dropped to the ground. 'I get that too. Whenever I see you, hear your name, whenever you enter my office with a bright smile on your face. I feel that swell too Elmira.'

'So do I James.' I had calmed a bit now.

'Exactly. Which means?'

I thought for a moment and then realised what he meant.

'That you are the one.' I whispered.

'Correct.' he smiled and kissed my forehead. 'As are you.'

**So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! Sorry it didn't really go anywhere apart from at the end but I hope it was still ok! **

**Let me know what you think of this story so far and any ideas you have! Don't worry, I don't have writers block, I just want to make sure you like what you are reading! : ) **

**Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update! Had the show and stuff to deal with and was preoccupied for a while but I'm hoping to upload this chapter and at least another before the end of the school break. : )**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks to al those who have recently added this story to favourites or alerts! It really makes my day. **

I had to have been on the same page for at least 20 minutes by now. I just stared at the words in front of me, not taking them in at all. It was the last chapter of the book James had bought me. I was scared that if I finished it before he returned then I would lose the last piece of him I had with me. I know its foolish to think that way, Lydia had told me to cheer up and that I was acting as if he was dead. But I suppose I had gotten so used to hearing his voice behind me or feeling his eyes on mine so much that I was just terribly depressed without him around.

'Miss Elmira?' a voice said from behind the tree I was leant against. I knew who it was. Only one person in the household called me Miss Elmira. Katherine. 'Miss Elmira, are you alright dear?' She walked around the tree so I could see her and gently took the book from my hands, letting them drop to my lap. She lowered herself to the ground and sat beside me. 'Come now deary, don't get all upset. He'll be back.'

'I hope so.' I replied looking up at the sky.

'Of course he will, he couldn't leave a pretty little thing like you could he?' she grabbed my hand with a dry floury one of her own and squeezed it reassuringly. I suppose it was safe to say that she had become somewhat of a mother figure in my life since my real mother passed. It was comforting to still have a figure like that, Father said I needed one and that he was happy it was Katherine who had filled that place.

'I just hope he is safe.' I sighed.

'He really means a lot to you don't he my child?' she said softly.

'An awful lot Katherine, I love him.'

'Well, we can't have you sat out here all by yourself now can we?' she smiled and helped me to my feet. 'I've got some bread that needs making Miss, would you like to help me?'

'Of course Katherine, I'd love to.' I smiled back at her gesture of kindness and followed her back to the kitchen.

**~xxx~**

My eyelids fluttered open slowly and my vision came to rest on a tray with a plate of bread and butter with a small dish of strawberry conserve beside it. I smiled. Katherine had sent me to bed when she saw me tripping over my own feet and almost dropping the ingredients that she had asked me to get. It was true that I hadn't slept very well since James left, he'd only been gone for four days but it felt like so much longer. I reached for the tray and set it on my lap as I began spreading the conserve onto the fresh bread. I thought about what Lydia as she had left earlier today.

'_I'm off to see Samuel, Elmira. Save me some bread!'_ she had grinned as she left the house with a small parasol.

I wondered how serious those two were. It was a scary thought that my sister was in a serious relationship already. I had almost finished my bread when the door opened and Evangeline crept in.

'Oh, you're awake Miss!' she laughed at her foolishness.

'Yes Evangeline.' I smiled back. Evangeline was more than just my maid. You may think it strange that I have my own maid when I'm this young but ever since Mother passed I have effectively become the lady of the house, and the lady of the house always has her own maid. However, I insisted that Lydia have one too so it was fair. Evangeline was now a friend of mine. She had always been there for me, and not just because she was paid to be.

'Would you like me to bring you anything Miss?' Evangeline spoke as she pushed my curtains back and brushed them down.

'No thank you, I'm fine.' I replied, finishing off the last of my bread.

'Do you wish to change Miss? I can get something out for you if you like.' she continued.

'Yes, thank you. You decide.'

'Gosh, me? Decide what you wear?' she laughed a little thinking I was joking.

'Of course Evangeline, I have every trust in you to pick something suitable for tonight's guest.'

'We have a guest tonight?' Evangeline frowned in confusion.

'Yes.' I replied, a little confused myself that she didn't know. 'My cousin Patrick will be staying for a few days.'

'Oh! Mr Belington yes of course. But I had no idea he was your cousin Miss.' she opened up the large wardrobe and started flicking through some dresses.

'Well, maybe there was a reason for that.' I said. 'Best to keep that between us then?'

She laughed.

'Of course Miss Hansford.'

**~xxx~**

'Patrick!' Lydia fled down the stairs and ran straight into his arms, hugging him tight.

'Now Lydia, I hardly think this appropriate.' Father tried to encourage his daughter to be less forward with the guests. Lydia had always been fond of Patrick, he was the same age as me but always seemed to relate more to her. They were more alike than cousins, someone had actually asked if he was a half-brother of ours.

I saw Patrick's eyes flicker from Lydia to me stood at the top of the staircase.

'Mr Belington.' I greeted as I made my way down the stairs. 'I trust your trip was satisfactory?' I came to a halt in front of him. My eyes were bare of emotion, purposely. Its safe to say things between my cousin and I were awkward.

'Miss Hansford, a pleasure to see you again.' he nodded curtly and his eyes stayed on mine for, perhaps, a few seconds longer than they should have as Father spoke.

'Now then, lets move to the living room and indulge in friendly conversation eh?' he chuckled at his sense of humour before him and Lydia disappeared.

'I assure you Miss Hansford, I was foolish. My intentions were not what they seemed-'

'Yet still they seemed far too ill-suited for my liking.' I cut him off, my voice low so that it wasn't heard by the maids walking about on the landing above us.

Patrick stayed silent for a few seconds.

'My feelings for you haven't changed.' he stepped closer, grabbing my hand in his gently.

'Neither have mine.' I said through gritted teeth, snatching my hand out. I turned away from his gaze and walked swiftly towards the living room.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I'll hopefully upload again tomorrow. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are eager to find out more about Patrick! I've got some good ideas for him I think. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of him! : ) **

**Thanks x**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is the promised 15th Chapter! I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be. I might end up making a sequel or keeping it with this story but making it longer instead. Anyway, thanks to those who added this to favourites and alerts! Enjoy!**

'I do hope you enjoy your stay Patrick, I'm sure our maids will take very good care of you.' Father smiled at my cousin.

'Yes, as am I.' Patrick replied, smiling at a maid as she took his plate away. 'Might I enquire as to where I shall be staying?'

'Of course, you'll be staying on the same floor as me and Elmira, but of course you'll be at the further end of the corridor.' Lydia explained cheerfully.

'Thank you Lydia, I think I shall retire now. My gratitude is great Uncle Hansford.' he stood up from his chair and bowed a little as he spoke.

The sight of him acting so calm, as if nothing had ever happened, sickened me. Of course, it was only Lydia that knew what had happened besides myself and Patrick. But I still couldn't stand him. Lydia had chosen to forgive him fro what he did, but then she would. It didn't happen to her. He didn't do it to her. He did it to me. Which is why she will never fully understand.

'Goodnight Patrick.' she stood up and smiled at him before nodding her head politely.

'I bid you goodnight Patrick.' Father jumped on the bandwagon and stood up also.

Patrick looked at me. Father and Lydia both looked at me too. I couldn't stay silent. It would be too obvious and then Father would start asking questions that I wished never to have to answer.

'Goodnight.' I said plainly, staying seated and staring straight into his eyes. He seemed the tiniest bit hurt, but I honestly couldn't care less.

'Yes well, goodnight.' Patrick coughed nervously and left the room.

**~xxx~**

It was the second night that Patrick was staying. I simply wished for the weekend to be over so he would leave. I will never forgive his actions, ever. I was vulnerable, young and currently learning the role of 'lady-of-the-house'. My mother's death was fresh in my mind and he took advantage of that.

I didn't tell anyone. He immediately apologised, probably because of the way I had reacted. I didn't tell Father, nor Evangeline. But she was new in the household anyway, we weren't that close back then. If only mother were still around, I would have spoken to her and seek comfort in her sympathy. But I was left to strive on my own, so I simply stayed silent about it as long as he never tried anything like it ever again.

A sudden creak outside my door startled me and awoke me from my thoughts. I was partly glad that it had.

It was probably just Lydia using the lavatory or one of the maids or something. But curiosity took the better of me. For the creak wasn't in the right place to have been Lydia. She leaves her room and turns in the other direction to use the bathroom. So why was someone walking past my door?

I crept up to it and peered through the keyhole. No one was on the other side.

I slowly turned the knob, grabbed the candle stood in its lamp and stepped out of my room. The glow from the flame sent an eery light down the long corridor. I could see another light though, it was coming from a door down the far end of the corridor that was ajar. I slowly walked with my bare feet, on the scratchy, regal carpet of the hallways. Coming closer to the open door, I heard a strange noise. Heavy breathing and a sort of rustling.

I ever-so-carefully poked my head in the gap of the open and door gasped. Perhaps a little too loudly actually. The noises suddenly stopped and then the rustling grew frantically louder. I ran quickly back to my room, closed the door and leant up against it to try and gain my breath back.

'I think it was Elmira.' Evangeline's voice said as she grew closer to my room. I quickly put the lamp back on the table and rushed back into my bed.

_I can't believe it! Evangeline and Patrick! Ugh! They have some serious explaining to do! _

**~xxx~**

'I'm sorry to have to let you go Evangeline, but I'm afraid that kind of behaviour in this household, especially towards guests, I do not tolerate.' Father spoke sternly to my maid.

She just nodded, ashamed.

Lydia was elsewhere. It was just Father, Evangeline and I stood in the vast doorway of the house. I was sad to be rid of Evangeline. She was a friend now. I don't blame her at all for her actions, I believed it was thoroughly Patrick's doing.

I waited for Father to leave before I hugged Evangeline tight. She was surprised at my actions and by the look on her face when I let go and stood before her, she hadn't expected that at all.

'I'm so sorry Evangeline, you've been so nice to me and you've done so much for me. I will never be able to repay it.' I smiled.

'Thank you Miss, but I was your maid.' she replied.

'I know, but I still feel I should thank you.' I composed myself as I heard Jeremiah cough beside me.

'Right. Well, I best be going now.' Evangeline said shakily.

'I'll never forget you Evangeline.' I knew it was out of turn for her to reply to that kind of statement. But I saw her smile at me as she slowly walked away from the house and down into the streets of Port Royal.

I was nearly crying. No doubt my new maid would be a scowling, old woman who is only here to serve me instead of see me as a friend too. At least I had hoped Evangeline had seen me as a friend.

I brushed a hand through my light blonde locks and decided it was best to have a bath.

I would have to get Lydia's maid to run it for me though.

**So here is the next chapter! **

**Please please please let me know what you think so far! **

**IDEAS WELCOME TOO! : ) **

**Thank You**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here is chapter 16! Hope you like where this story is going! Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm glad you like my OCs, especially Elmira : ) **

**Enjoy!**

'She's what?' I shouted as I rushed out into the garden where Father and Katherine were sat talking. Its what they were talking about that had sparked my attention. 'She can't be!'

'I'm afraid so.' Katherine sighed. 'We received the news from her mother last night.'

'W-Why didn't you tell me!' I exclaimed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

'We didn't think it concerned you.' Father spoke sternly. 'If you were that friendly with her you would have visited instead of moping about the house like a child.'

I took a few seconds to process this. He was blaming me? Blaming me for not visiting her? I couldn't help but feel suspicious, the tone of voice he used to speak with was unusual for Father.

'You're guilty aren't you?' I said icily. 'You feel terribly guilty for letting her go in that condition. You know that if you'd have given her a second chance, if you'd let her stay, she would have been in greater care than she is now.'

'Miss Elmira, I think your Father just didn't want you to worry for her.' Katherine defended him.

'She was my maid! And not just my maid but my friend too! I had the right to know!' I raised my voice again.

'Elmira-'

'No its fine.' I cut Father off and left the garden.

This was all Patrick's fault.

~xxx~

The small wooden door opened and Evangeline's head peeped round the small gap.

'Miss Hansford!' she gasped and opened the door to let me in. Her small house was warm , a faint smell of cinnamon made it seem cosy and inviting. Her mother lived here too, but she was obviously out of the house.

'Please, as much as I admire your manners Evangeline, you are sadly no longer my maid, so please call me by my first name.' I smiled.

She nodded and gestured for me to sit on an armchair across the room. I set my basket down on her table and saw her eyes widen as she sat down too.

'Are you ok?' I asked softly. 'If I'd have known I would have never let you go. I would have-'

'Elmira, its ok. I'm ok. Everything's ok.' she laughed a little and I smiled. I pushed the basket across the table towards her and she started leafing through the items inside.

'Why have you done this?' she asked as she examined a woollen hat and mittens, a knitted coat, two loaves of bread, some butter and some apples.

'Because I know you no longer have a job Evangeline, and I can't let you go hungry, not in your condition.' I glanced at her stomach.

She noticed my glance and moved a hand over it.

'I know.' I said. 'Its fine, I am very well aware of who's fault it is, and its certainly not yours.' I said sternly. 'Just make sure you never talk to him again.'

'I won't.' she paused. 'But, please don't be too harsh on Patrick, I mean, yes he is partially to blame but, it _does_ take two people to…do this.' she gestured to her stomach again.

'I realise that. But I know you Evangeline, and you wouldn't sleep with a man on a whim. He must have bribed you somehow, or convinced you, persuaded you?' It took some strength to imagine my twisted cousin bribing Evangeline, but if it was the truth I wouldn't be surprised.

She stayed silent.

'Please tell me you don't love him?' I said desperately.

'Oh heavens no! I barely know him!' she cried her hands flying to her cheeks.

I sighed in relief.

'So, what _did_ he do?' I saw her visibly flinch. 'Sorry, if you don't wish to talk about it then I won't make you.' I leant across the table and took her hand in mine. 'But I will continue to visit, and I'll bring you anything you need to help you with the baby.'

She smiled a little. It was no longer frowned upon to allow me to do so because she no longer worked for me. She was a friend now. Nothing else.

'Right, well I must leave you now. I'm sorry. I'll return again next week.' I smiled and got up to leave.

'Thank you Elmira.' she said as I left.

'No problem at all.' I replied and closed the door.

~xxx~

'Elmira!' Katherine's voice was high-pitched and she sounded excited. 'Elmira!' she shrieked again.

I got up from my dressing table and reluctantly made my way to the top of the stairs.

'What?-' I said and then stopped dead. I couldn't believe it. I raced down the stairs and then remembered my position. I curtsied, never leaving eye contact with the person in front of me.

'We have a visitor.' Katherine spoke again, grinning, before curtsying herself and rushing out of sight.

I grinned and then laughed. I was joined by the laughter of the visitor too. I quickly looked around to check for nosey maids before leaping into his arms.

'I missed you so much.' I cried into his shoulder. He held me tight and replied.

'I missed you too Elmira, terribly. But please don't cry.' I pulled away and he wiped a tear off of my cheek. I laughed a little.

'Sorry.' I whispered.

'Don't be. I understand.' he whispered back. 'But what I don't understand is why we're whispering?' he added.

I laughed. I couldn't stop smiling. He laughed too and I leant up to kiss him.

'Ah, Commodore, its good to have you back.' my Father's deep voice broke us apart instantly. 'I do hope you had a safe trip.' he smiled and shook James hand. 'I'm sure one of us is most certainly pleased at your return.' he glanced at me and I grinned broadly.

'Well, I'm glad to be back Mr Hansford.' James looked at me again. 'Most certainly.'

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I know its annoying to do but I love to hear from my readers. : ) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter 17! Not sure how many more chapters this story will have, I've got plenty more ideas just not sure how much time they will take to write. Anyway, hi to new readers and thank you to alerts and favourites! : ) **

**Enjoy!**

'So, what do you think?' Father raised his bushy eyebrows in suggestion. He had just come up with the idea of hosting a ball to celebrate the return of James and his men.

'I think it'll be a splendid idea!' Lydia clapped her hands.

'I agree, I mean, the ball sounds like a great idea Father, but am I to understand that we will be holding it here?' I asked worriedly. The last thing I wanted was the guests to be disappointed in our lack of hospitality. I was well aware that we weren't used to having large numbers of people visiting.

'I'm sure we will cope Elmira.' Father said and rose from his seat. 'Well, I shall have to retire. I welcome you back Commodore.' he nodded to James. 'Goodnight.' he said and left the room.

'Goodnight.' we mumbled in unison before Lydia sprung from her seat so quickly it made me jump and almost spill my tea.

'Ooh!' she gasped. 'Sorry…' she mumbled after seeing my reaction. 'I must ask him for an invite, I'll see if I can bring Sam too!'

'Who's this Sam?' James asked quietly once Lydia had raced after my Father.

'Lydia's love interest. He works in one of the shops, a dress shop actually.' I explained.

'Oh I see.' James nodded. 'And your Father approves of this?'

'Not entirely.'

'Ah, I see.' he said again. ''Well Elmira, I best be off. Its getting dark after all and I wouldn't want to be tired for the ball tomorrow.' he smiled, getting up from his seat.

I set down my teacup, stood up also and leant up to kiss him. He kissed back and rest his hands at my hips.

'I've been waiting to do that.' I whispered.

'Then we felt the same ever since your Father broke us apart last time.' James whispered back. 'But I can't help but notice however,' he paused. 'We're whispering again.'

I laughed.

~xxx~

'Elmira.' a soft whisper came from the other side of my door, followed by a quiet knock.

'Come in.' I replied as I tied up the last of my dress ribbons. I still hadn't got a new maid, I was hoping that father would let Evangeline return once the baby was old enough to be looked after by Evangeline's mother. I knew Father, he was stern and sophisticated when it came to business and the running of the household, but he couldn't just throw a young mother out alone with no job and no money could he?

'You look beautiful.' Lydia sighed.

'Thank you Lydia.' I replied studying myself in the mirror.

'Sam picked this out for me.' Lydia blushed and looked at the ground, swishing her dress around like a 5 year old.

'Its amazing. I'm sure he will love it.' I smiled and gestured for her to sit down at my dressing table.

'Did Nancy do your hair again?' I sighed, surveying the loose topknot and messy ribbon in Lydia's hair.

'Yes.' she replied, somewhat annoyed. 'She wouldn't let me do it. No matter how much I protested. She insisted that it was 'her job and to let her fulfil her duty if only for a sense of accomplishment on her part'.' Lydia quoted the young maid and helped me to undo the topknot and let her hair flow freely down her back.

'You have such beautiful hair Lydia.' I sighed playing with her honey-coloured strands absentmindedly.

'No Elmira, you know that's a lie.' she sighed and stopped me from playing with her hair so she could complete her style. 'Everyone always says you were blessed with the looks.'

'And you with the brains.' I finished the common saying that visitors often used when referring to 'The Hansford Sister's' I suppose it was stupid of me to ever assume they would learn our names.

'But, even when you were younger all the boys would want to give you a flower from our garden.' Lydia said quietly. 'It was never me who received the petals, instead I followed you around and picked up the discarded stems that you had plucked the colour from. And even now, you end up with the Commodore and I'm with a shopkeeper's boy.' she spoke with a sad and trembling tone.

I had been watching her face in the mirror as she spoke. Her entire story seemed to reflect off of the mirror and hit me, straight in the chest.

'Oh Lydia.' I knelt down beside the chair and held her chin to look at me. 'I know I seemed like that when I was younger. I honestly didn't want to be. Not at all. Do you think its nice having seven children surrounding you? All wanting to play with you but all wanting to play their own game? How would you chose?' I spoke softly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 'The truth is, I hated all that attention. I hated having to choose between my friends…if I can even call them that…' I sighed wiped a tear from her eye. 'I love you Lydia, you are and always will be my beautiful baby sister. And don't you forget it.' I laughed and stood up.

She chuckled and smiled at me.

The uncomfortable tension was gone, and replaced with a cheery atmosphere.

Lydia suddenly hugged me tight.

'Thank you Elmira.' she whispered. 'Thank you for being there for me…just like Mother.' she continued before stepping back and looking at me.

'Now, lets go and see who's arrived shall we?' she giggled and skipped out of the room.

That's her. The girl who will always seem brave no matter what. The truth is, when we were younger, I often looked over at her, sat alone reading her book whilst I was given countless flowers and smiles. I remember watching her as she turned the page and wishing that I could take her place.

My brave sister.

Instead of me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating for a while! Been busy here and I have writers block =( **

**Anyway, thank you as always to those who are reading this. Makes me smile knowing its appreciated. **

**Enjoy x**

'Isn't it grand?' I could almost see my reflection in the gleam of Lydia's eyes. The whole house had been transformed; drapes, flowers, candles, a glorious array of food. I don't think we had ever seen the house like this, perhaps that's why I was smiling from ear to ear.

'My girls you look divine.' Father spoke from behind us. 'As always.' he added with a smile.

'Thank you Father.' Lydia and I said in unison. I glanced at her and giggled. It was just so out of the ordinary, I suppose my usual sophisticated personality had left me. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I heard a voice from behind me.

'Elmira, you look beautiful.'

I blushed and smiled. Turning around, I came face to face with the man of the evening. Commodore James Norrington.

'Thank You, Commodore.' I said politely. It felt strange, being so formal with him all of a sudden, but it was highly out of turn to call him by his first name at a ball like this. He, however, was able to be informal with me because of his authority status. If it was Groves or Gillette I would be 'Miss Hansford' or simply just 'Miss'. I was glad of his authority.

'Hasn't your Father done a fine job?' James inspected a nearby table.

In fact, the whole room was filled with round tables complete with crimson red tablecloths, bright glowing candles, and it looked like someone had scattered some sort of glittery substance over them too.

'Yes he has.' I looked around me. Golden drapes were hanging from the ceiling and the small chandelier was lit for the first time since Mother passed.

'I merely gave my input and opinion Commodore, I must not accept credit for Jeremiah's doing.' Father said rather modestly.

'Well it's still magnificent.' Lydia said gazing up at the chandelier. 'Oh! Samuel's here!' she nodded her excuse and hurried off into the crowd.

'Well, I must go and see to the arriving guests.' Father smiled and left me and James alone.

'It seems we make a habit of being left out of crowds.' James chuckled.

'It amazes me how many people have turned up-not that your return isn't important, I mean, your return is extremely important…' I trailed off and looked at the ground.

'Don't worry Elmira, I agree. This must all be quite a change for you.'

'Indeed.' I said quietly. I was terribly embarrassed, even though it was James I still hate it when I stuttered in front of people.

'Well, shall we?' he held out an arm to me.

I wrapped my arm under his and hooked my palm on his forearm. 'We shall.'

~xxx~

I was once again stood outside, breeze cooling my face, eyes closed. It was so noisy and stuffy in the other room, so I had retreated to the balcony that overlooked the gardens.

I breathed out a sigh and rested my head on my elbow.

Suddenly, two hands found my waist and I yelped in surprise.

'Sorry, only me.' James' voice spoke from behind me and I relaxed. 'Did I startle you?'

'A little.' I laughed and leant back into him.

His arms wrapped around me and I rested my head back.

'You look beautiful tonight Elmira.' he whispered.

'You've said that already.' I shook my head a little, smiling.

'How's it going?' he asked.

'Ok, I think. Lydia's gone off with Samuel again.' I sighed.

'Are you disapproving Elmira?' James asked. 'Why, it seems you are quite the hypocrite then.'

'Why am I a hypocrite Commodore?' I looked up at him.

'Well, you seem to have 'gone off' with me, so its perhaps a little unfair to criticise your sister.' he smiled.

I giggled. That was true.

'Sorry to interrupt what seems such a glorious conversation.' a strangely familiar voice broke us apart and I winced as my back hit the balcony's edge. I opened my eyes to see the owner of the voice, and winced again.

Lord Cutler Beckett.

'Lord Beckett, why are you here?' I asked.

'Is it not acceptable for a Lord to visit a ball?' he smirked.

'She means, what is your purpose here?' James said seriously.

'Well, Commodore, it seems you and Miss Hansford here have been involved with a certain 'Jack Sparrow'?' he smirked again as a look of shock crossed my features.

'The pirate.' I said under my breath.

'Ah yes, so you have heard of him.' Lord Beckett said with an eery tone.

'Elmira?' Lydia stepped out onto the balcony. 'Why is Lord Beckett here?'

I was about to answer when the man himself cut me off.

'Arrest them.' he instructed to four redcoats that were stood behind him.

'What?' Lydia shouted. 'You can't! What are the charges?'

'Lydia, calm down.' I heard James say as he struggled against two redcoats.

'Its okay Lydia, we'll be-No!' I was grabbed by my arms and pulled backwards against two officers just like James.

Wait, surely these men knew James? Couldn't there be a way out of this?

~xxx~

Apparently not.

The cold, hard stone was anything but comfortable and the steel bars weren't the best of windows. I was leant up against a wall in one of the cells in the fort. My ball gown was starting to fray at the hem and I was absent-mindedly picking at it.

'Its ironic isn't it?' James said from the cell next to me. He gave me no time to respond. 'Once the Commodore, now the prisoner in his own cell.' he said with a disgusted edge to his voice.

I moved towards him and held an arm out through the bars.

'We'll be fine James, I'm sure of it.'

'You've no idea have you?' a female voice said from behind me.

I turned my head to see Elizabeth Swann, sat in what looked like a wedding dress, her hands gripping the bars of the cell so tightly that her knuckles were white.

'What do you mean?' I said shakily.

'If Will doesn't return with Jack's compass for Lord Beckett, then we will hang.' she said, her eyes blazing through my skull. Turning her face back to staring at the wall ahead of her, she spoke again. 'But I've got every faith in him. I know he can do it.'

I hadn't realised that a hand had reached up to touch my throat until James reached through the bars and lowered it gently.

I looked at him and smiled briefly.

I was petrified.

**Hope this was okay. Not really sure where to go from here? Should I make James and Elmira go with Lizzie? Or set a different course for the two? Or make them separate again? I don't know….**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Greatly appreciated. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry! Haven't updated this in ages :/ but hopefully you're still enjoying the story. **

**I know that I asked an important question in the last chapter, and the answers were very mixed. There are some obvious Captain Jack fans out there! (Who isn't? !) But at the same time, a lot of you seemed to like the few chapters at the beginning where it was just Elmira and James. Or 'Jelmira' thanks to **_**This is a Creative Name! **_

**So rereading all your answers, thanks to everyone who responded, I have thought about where the story can go with each of the options and i have settled on the one i think is best. Sorry if you don't like the final outcome, i will make it up to you, I hope you continue to read! **

**P.s I apologise for having to switch POVs a lot in this chapter. It makes it easier to follow the story. **

It was night time. I was shivering so hard that it was beginning to make me feel queasy. The only light entering the cell was a stream of moonlight that cast a shadow of Elizabeth across one of the walls. She was sat right up against the wall at the back of her cell. I was one side of her, on the other was a group of about four men, all grasping and reaching towards her. She gave them a disgusted look and shifted further away from them.

I looked behind my shoulder at the empty cell on the other side of mine. James had been taken to speak with Lord Beckett a while ago, the lack of his return made me worry and I kept checking that he wasn't sat up against the bars between our cells.

I suppose being in a prison cell does things to your mind.

I kept imagining James in his cell when he clearly wasn't. And according to Elizabeth, I spoke in my sleep, which I never did before I was arrested.

'Elizabeth.' Governor Swann entered the dark room and whispered sternly to his daughter. 'Come with me.' he unlocked her cell and proceeded to grab her arm and pull her out towards him.

'But what about Will?' she cried as he lead her away from the cells. 'And Elmira! We can't leave her!' she reached back as he lead her along and our eyes locked for a brief second. I mouthed the words 'Thank You' and smiled at her kindness.

She wrenched her arm out of her father's grasp and marched back over to stand in front of my cell.

'She needs him. She loves the Commodore. Let her go.' she instructed.

The look of surprise that flashed across the Governor's face made me realise that he hadn't even given me a second thought.

~xxx~

**JAMES POV**

'So then, _Commodore, _you're okay with this?' Beckett sneered my title. I clenched my jaw painfully. 'You will simply accompany Mr Turner on his mission for the compass.'

'As long as now harm comes to Miss Hansford.' I referred to Elmira with her formal title.

'I have another condition.' Beckett added stirring a spoon in his teacup. I was stood, two guards (of whom I had previously employed) stood behind me, my wrists were red and irritated from shackles that I had worn to be escorted here. 'You are to resign your position as Commodore and let Gillette take your place.'

My eyes widened a little but I said nothing.

Noticing my forced silence, Beckett added, 'Or I cannot promise the freedom and safety of your _companion._'

I made to lunge at him but the two guards caught me by the arms. I wasn't known to be a physically violent man, but if anything were to happen to Elmira, I would personally kill the person responsible myself.

'Very well.' I managed. Without my position as Commodore, I would downgrade to a Lieutenant once more. I decided to not care for my demotion, as long as Elmira stayed unharmed.

'Excellent. The guards will show you to the ship that you and Mr Turner are to be leaving on. I suggest you say your goodbyes now, but be brief.' he waved a hand to instruct the guards to lead me out.

It only just occurred to me that I would be leaving Elmira, again. My heart ached. I already missed her and leaving her like this will probably cause her pain too.

I marched back to the prison cells to say one last goodbye to her. I was dumb-founded to know she was gone already. I stood there, staring at the cell she had previously occupied, my eyes glistened but I swallowed the lump in my throat. Where was she?

~xxx~

**ELMIRA POV **

'Put these on.' Elizabeth instructed, thrusting a pile of clothes at me. I lifted the top item off and peered at it before realising it was a baggy, white sailor shirt.

'Quickly!' she whispered loudly and glanced once more to the door. We were currently in the galley of a ship that the Governor had arranged to take us back to England. We knew that they wouldn't let us on board as women and so we snuck on and found a large trunk full of clothes, the previous owners were obviously ceased. This fact made me shudder a little as I pulled on the uncomfortable breaches and a large brown coat.

'This too.' she presented me with a leather belt. I began to tie it round my waist but she stopped me. 'No, like this.' she took it off me and wrapped it over one shoulder, doing it up across my chest. It was heavy and tight.

'You know the plan yes?' she asked, finding a hat and placing it on her head before giving one to me too. I tucked my hair up and under the hat as I answered.

'We're trying to convince them to sail to Tortuga instead of England so we can help Will get Jack's compass?' I said it slowly to make sure I gotten the details correct.

'Exactly, and it's probable that James will be with him.' she nodded and stepped out of my eyeline.

I had frozen as she spoke his name, _James, _I thought. She had called him James. Not Commodore not even Norrington. James.

Oh I missed him so much already. It seemed like everything I did or saw reminded me of him in one way or another. The emerald pendant that I had taken from Lydia's dresser when I was styling her hair for the ball. I felt so guilty taking it without permission but every time I looked at it I had regretted not buying it before she did. His eyes were almost the exact same colour and I often clutched it tightly in one hand and wished desperately for his safety. I knew he was a naval officer and that he could more than likely look after himself, but it still hurt to be away from him again.

I followed Elizabeth across the dim room and found a pair of boots. They were far too big for my tiny feet but I had to deal with it. She handed me a sword which I rose my eyebrows at before sheathing. I nodded at her and followed her up to the top deck. Now I had to find a way to convince the crew I was a man. Never in my whole 18 years of life had I ever thought I would have to say that to myself.

~xxx~

**JAMES POV **

'Here?' Will asked the bo-sun as he stopped rowing and nodded for us to get off the boat. He then spoke to Will in fluent gibberish and nodded towards the shoals along the shore.

We had safely made it to the island where The Black Pearl had been spotted and Will and I had been instructed to search it for Jack Sparrow. When I gave up my quest to kill the man and instead spend time with Elmira I never expected to be where I was now, in a rowing boat, off the shore of an island I knew nothing about, to find him once again.

'Very well.' I stood up uneasily and dived off into the water. It wasn't too shallow and I surfaced quite quickly. Will was soon to follow and we watched the boat begin to row back to the ship before swimming towards the island.

I strode up the beach, water dripping from my clothes, which were now a baggy white shirt, brown breaches, worn leather boots and a sword in a sheath across my hip. It felt horribly weird to be wearing such clothing. It was basically whatever could be found other than my naval uniform. But a baggy shirt that showed most of the top half of my chest was definitely not what I was used to.

Will approached the pirate ship and cupped his hands to his mouth. 'Jack!' 'Jack Sparrow!' he shouted up to the deck. This received no response and he decided to walk further into the jungle that was most of the island.

I followed him without saying a word. I was only accompanying him for Elmira's sake, much like he was only doing this for Elizabeth's sake. Beckett was simply using us.

As we entered the first few trees, a parrot squawked right near Will's head making him jump a little.

'SQAUWK! Don't eat me!' it screeched. This sentence caused both me and Will to frown at each other before Will answered. 'I'm not going to eat you.' and continued through the undergrowth.

I wasn't as experienced at this sort of thing as the ex-blacksmith was so I just followed him, making sure to give the parrot a strange look as I passed which resulting in it cocking its head to the side at me before flying off.

I looked back at Will who was following some kind of trail of vine with his fingers. A sudden growl and shouting was heard and several painted men emerged from what I thought was simply foliage. I jumped and stepped back, my hand travelling to my sword. My head snapped to Will as I noticed he was hanging upside down from a tree, lashing his sword in the general direction of the tribal men. None of them had seen me yet, thankfully. I stayed completely still, trying to imagine a way out that would keep me silent and away from the inhabitants of this godforsaken island.

Suddenly, a tribe member blew down a long piece of bamboo and a dart was soon sticking out of Will's neck, whatever the dart contained made him go limp almost instantly. My common sense left me at the thought of being tranquilised and I let a sentence escape my lips.

'Oh hell…' I gasped as all heads turned to look at me, well, apart from Will's obviously.

The sound of another dart being shot was the last thing I heard before there was sudden pain at the base of my neck, then everything went black.

**I hope this was ok! Sorry its no as long as I'd have liked it to be. Reading this chapter back it was a bit boring wasn't it? And sorry for splitting them up! BUT! Fear not! I will make it up to you by writing a really romantic reunion! XD**

**Please review! **

**Thanks again to those who answered!**

**And guess who's turning up again in the next chapter? XD (insert squeal here) **


	20. Chapter 20

** Oh My Norrington! Its been so long since i've updated this! I'm so sorry guys! Gah, i feel terrible. I hope i haven't lost any readers cos of this...but i don't blame those who might have ditched. Sorry! =( Anyway... Woohoo! 20****th**** chapter! XD I would like to dedicate this to all you reviewers/alerters/favouriters/stars! Thank you so much for reading my humble little story! It didn't start off terribly well, but thanks for sticking by me along the way! I hope the rest can be just as appreciated! **

**By the way, for all you Norrington fans out there (or even those of you who aren't his fans) check out **_**Norrieo's **_**story **_**My Once In A Lifetime **_**it is amazingly written, much better than mine so please go and read it! **

**On with the story! =) **

I tried hard to stifle a laugh as the crew stood, awestruck and petrified as they watched Elizabeth's wedding dress sail through the air above them. The ghostly pale gown swooped lower, narrowly missing their heads causing them to duck quickly.

At first I was reluctant to scare the crew like this, but Elizabeth explained that it was the only way to convince them to head for Tortuga instead of England. And this immediately made me change my mind, if it meant I could see James again sooner.

Elizabeth nudged me with her elbow as we crouched in the crow's nest. She was giving life to the dress with a twitch of her arm, she made one long sleeve of the elegant frock lift up to the side and point out to sea.

All the men watched, some confused.

'A sign! Look! it's a sign!' they all hurried to the edge of the boat and looked out over the dark water.

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. Tossing the dress to me, she threw a lamp at the deck causing it to smash and light the wood. I watched wide eyed as she jumped down from the sail and landed with a _thump _on a barrel that sat on deck.

'What's that over there?' she said in her best manly voice. This made me giggle a little. I suddenly remembered that I was now in control of the dress. I quickly tossed it overboard and made my way down the mast and onto the deck to see the word _TORTUGA _written in fire across the deck. The men all looked at each other and I peered to Elizabeth as she watched them contently. She sent me wink and a smile before hopping down off the barrel and walking away.

~xxx~

My vision gradually became clearer, like someone was wiping a window of watermarks and the picture behind it could once again be seen. Although, the reality of the picture that _I _could now see was one that I wished I hadn't. Everything in my being told me to close my eyes again and wish to be elsewhere, but my eyes remained open. Open to see Jack Sparrow, sitting in a throne, upside-down…? What?

My brain fuzzed and my memory blurred as I came round from whatever it was that had knocked me out. It took a few seconds to realise that it was in fact me that was the wrong way up. This fact came to me as I realised the fuzziness in my head was the blood rushing to it.

'Jack!' Will cried from somewhere beside me. I frowned and tried to crane my neck to see him. 'I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!' Will continued, somewhat relieved.

My eyes shifted to see the crazy pirate that almost tempted me to leave Elmira, sat in some sort of throne, with gloriously painted cheeks and a necklace of…shrunken human heads? I shook my head violently, I must still be partially under the influence of whatever that dart had contained.

'Jack? Jack Sparrow? It's me Will Turner!' Will was obviously still attempting to get Jack to recognise him.

'Barce co?' Jack spoke to an islander. I had to blink hard to try and realise he had spoken in their native language. How the devil did he come to learn that? A large part of me didn't want to know.

Looking around my surroundings, I could see the sea from where we were. We seemed to be situated high on top of a mountain. With more mountains and small islands further around us. My stomach dropped, as a Royal Navy Officer I was aware of dangerous islands in these oceans.

This was the Pelagostos Island. Which only meant one thing, cannibalism.

Me and the blacksmith were to be main course.

'Tell them to let me down!' Will shouted over to Jack who seemed to be in conversation with the native.

I cleared my throat, sending Will a violent glare.

'Us. Tell them to let _us _down.' Will corrected a little fed up.

Jack looked over to us and back to the native again.

'Kelle lam. Lam pici pici , lam incy wincy. Lam say say, eunuchai, snip snip.' Jack finished his gabble of utter nonsense with a scissors motion with his fingers, bending towards Will. He strode back over, double-taking in my direction, a confused look on his painted face.

'Jack! The compass I need it! Elizabeth is in danger! We got arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows!'

'And Miss Hansford also!' I added, sending a hard glance at Will. The very thought of Elmira stepping up to the noose made my stomach churn and my heart flip. Jack stayed still, before bending down to our eye level and whispering 'Save me.' before we were taken away by the natives. Save me? Isn't he their leader? I was baffled and seemed to frown harder as I was carried away with Will.

~xxx~

I looked down at the letters of mark I held in my hands. Elizabeth was tightening a belt around her middle.

'Do you really think they'll be there?' I asked, flipping the leather case over in my palm.

Elizabeth moved and took them away from me, stuffing them under her bunk. We were down on one of the lower decks, supposedly mopping but we had finished already and the mop sat lazily against a wooden post, the floor now slippery and not that much improved.

'We'll keep them in here. They're safer hidden.'

I nodded and mentally took note of where she's put them should I need to hastily retrieve them in the unfortunate situation that we were found out.

'Okay, getting off should be easy enough.' Elizabeth spoke to herself more than me. Although she may have been trying to encourage me, a look of nervousness was obvious in my expression. I raised a hand to my mouth and chewed on a nail, something I'd never have done back at home. I thought then of Father and Lydia, neither of them knowing where exactly I was. Only that I was either alive, or hanged in secret, away from the public eye. But knowing Lydia's sharp mind in danger, they would have both doubted the latter idea.

'Elmira!' Elizabeth whispered sharply at me from the stairs up to the next deck, 'We've got to hurry, come on!' she disappeared and I followed a little reluctantly.

I'd only heard stories of Tortuga.


End file.
